The Marble queen
by the wings of the wind
Summary: Something rages inside Bella Swan. Something she can control no more after Edward leaves. Love will fuel her fire.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

This fic is going to be a re upload, translation and continuation of my fic of the same name, which I posted when I was 15 and never even got close to finishing.

I have taken new inspiration from the song "Sweet but psycho" by ava max, so I recommend listening to it if you want a feeling of how Bella will develop.

Please bear with me in terms of spelling and grammar, because English is not my native language, and I am a bit rusty. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

I do not own twilight, Sweet but psycho, or any material I reference.

* * *

That name…that name broke through every single wall I had put up around myself for the last few months. _Edward… _It made the fire inside my spark.

When he left, something cracked inside me. Something I did not understand, though it had always been inside me, and I had always surprised it. Something dark and powerful.

First there was grief. I had grown so attached to him that when he was gone, I was a wreck. I would not sleep, or read, or talk to anyone. I barely ate, and became emancipated. A shell of myself.

That ended when Charlie said he wanted to send me away, back to Florida. To pacify him I asked Jessica to join me in some much needed, though dreaded shopping. I aw myself in the floor length mirror, holding up a dress in the size I had been wearing since I was fourteen. I was almost swimming in it.

I finally saw myself as I was: Broken. Nothing but a ghost. I might as well have been dead. At that moment, while Jessica falsely told me how good I looked, a fire flared up deep inside my stomach. And so the next phase began: Rage. I guess I did not follow the typical stages of grief.

I kept it under wraps while Jessica was still around, but I knew she could sense it. I saw just the slightest hint of fear in her eyes.

That evening when I came home I went through the house like a whirlwind, destroying every thing that even vaguely reminded me of him, though there was not much. The bed sheets he had laid on beside me were torn to shreds. The old childhood drawings he had questioned me about were burned. The artefacts he left under my floor shattered and thrown away. And I demanded from Charlie that he cut down the tree Edward had used to enter my room.

It worried Charlie, but he was happy to do it, to make me happy. Because that was the first time I had truly shown emotions since Edward left.

The rage only lasted a few weeks before starting to sizzle out. There was not much to be angry about in boring little forks. That led me to my current stage: Defiance.

Edward had held me down, I realized, and stopped me from developing. So I started to experiment. I dyed my hair, first a turquoise blue, and then a dark yet fiery red, like old wine. Like drying blood.

I took up hobbies that challenged me. Motor cycling. Archery. Martial arts. Though I would probably never be an expert, little helpless Bella was not so helpless anymore.

Charlie watched with worry, though he supported me. He was happy that I was becoming my own person.

In an attempt to help me make more friends he suggested I join him in going to a cookout at the reservation. I immediately sensed that Jacob and his friends were not humans. I confronted them a little way into the forest, and witnessed Paul shift into a huge wolf after I taunted him.

From then on I regularly hung out with them at the reservation, being taught how to fix my bike, exploring the woods on their backs as they ran as wolves, and teasingly making out with the single ones.

For a while I was happy. But slowly the nagging feeling came back, burning deep inside my gut. It called me to do something, to close the chapter of my life that was Edward.

That is wat lead me here. I mapped out the woods with help of the wolves, but undertook the trek to the meadow alone. _Edward's meadow_. In winter it was much less enchanting then it had been, though it still held a certain beauty.

I placed my hand on the scar on the tree Edward had nearly snap[ped in half to demonstrate his strength. In hindsight the display was laughable, like a tantrum from a small child. Nothing to fear.

I mused about the resemblance between the scar on the tree, and the bite mark left by James on my wrist. Suddenly however, I whirled around as a twig snapped behind me, and came face to face with Laurent.

He betrayed to me his purpose here. To kill me, both to feed, and to avenge James for Victoria. I could only snort. "You are betraying Victoria, just to have a taste of me?"

He growls. "I am not betraying her. When you are dead, she shall have peace again."

I shook my head. "No she won't. the anger will stay inside her. She will keep craving revenge, but her purpose will be gone if I am dead. And do you know what she will do then?"

Laurent stares at me questioningly. I grin. "She will go after the Cullens. A fight she cannot win."

His brow furrows, and he is just about to speak when his red eyes snap up, looking at a space behind me in the forest. He whispers a barely audible no, and stumbled a step back.

When I turn and look I see five figures emerge, dressed in long, midnight black cloaks, two with the hood raised, disguising their face. The one at the front speaks, his voice cold and full of cruel glee. "Yes…"

I am surprised to recognize him, though the memory is vague. I saw him on the portrait, all those months ago in Carlisle's study. The night time patron of the arts…. Aro Volturi.

The…something, inside me stirs, the fire burning hotter again.

They approach, the ones behind Aro fanning out, surrounding Laurent as I step out of their way, ignoring me for now.

They grab his arms and force him down to the ground, on His knees. He gasps and pleads, looking up as as Aro slowly reaches out, his finger tips grazing Laurent's cheek. N-No!

Aro slowly shakes his head, his eyes glazing over somewhat, making me wonder what he is doing. It reminds me of when Alice is having a vision. Within the blink of an eye a tearing sound makes nearby birds flee from the trees, as he tears Laurent's head clean off.

The fire inside me has become an inferno, raging and swirling, breaking open the shell I had formed around it. My lips curl into a grin. The Volturi's heads all snap up to look at me as my giggle rings across the clearing. One of the ones that had been at the back, a big, dark haired man mumbles to the vampire beside him. "has she gone insane?"

Aro takes a step to approach me, emotions I could not pinpoint swirling in his eyes, with one at the forefront: Facination.


	2. Chapter 2: New beginnings

**Thank you so much to the two people who have followed and favorited this fic so far! I will do my very best to ensure you keep enjoying it. **

**I appreciate reviews with constructive criticism.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

He speaks softly and soothingly, as if he is worried I will bolt. "May I ask what is so amusing, dear?"

I giggle again and step closer, looking at Laurent's decapitated body with curiosity. It is still twitching. "You came here, I assume, to kill the human that knows of vampire's existence?"

Aro nods in confirmation. "Indeed. I assume you are Bella Swan then?"

I shrug. "I prefer to be called Isabella lately. The old Bella is six feet under, so to speak. But that is besides the point, anyway. You came here to kill me, yet you killed the vampire that was about to eat me. Why?"

Aro opens his mouth, then closes it again, not knowing what to say. I grin again and nudge Laurent with my foot. "He can be reassembled, right? I would recommend you do. He might come in handy, to both of us."

Aro tilts his head. "Truly? How so?"

I look at him. "Firstly, it would not look good on your coven, Aro, if you killed one who has broken no laws. It might turn the fury of Victoria from me to you. Secondly, Victoria and I have a similar goal, and he could serve as a middle man"

Aro frowns "And what goal might that be?" Behind him his guards shift uncomfortably. My face bursts out in a full on, manic grin, my teeth bared, my eyes sparkling. The fire burns ever higher, making me feel hot.

"My main goal is revenge… to tear the Cullens, who have broken me, who have ruined my life apart, slowly and painfully. To starve them. To drive them over the brink of insanity, ever to return. Only then will I burn them, ending with the head"

The vampires around me stiffen, staring at me with shock and horror. Aro gasps audibly. "You are only a human. You could never.."

I chuckle and step closer to him, raising my hand to almost touch his face. He stares at my hand, and the scar on my wrist.

"That is my second goal, though I suppose it must come first. I want to become a vampire. I need to become one. I can feel it inside me. I was born to become like you. And you will help me with that, won't you, Aro?"

I caress his smooth jaw and lean in as the words drip from my lips like honey. Aro shivers and exhales.

Suddenly it all happens quickly. One of the guards, a tiny blonde vampire hisses, and one of the burly ones yells. "Do not touch the master!"

He makes a grab for me, his teeth bared. Aro cries out for him to stop, but it is too late. His hand clamps around my arm and yanks it away from Aro, sending pain through my shoulder.

I do not know what is happening. My vision goes red, and the fire bursts out fully, out of my body, surrounding me and Aro like a bubble. The big vampire is thrown off, crashing through a tree behind him. Anther one of the vampires tries to attack, but is thrown off equally easy.

The small vampire snarls, turning her glare on me. I feel something, like a sore pain, trying to penetrate my bubble. I growl, acting instinctively, the bubble easily moving to do my bidding. It reaches out like a tentacle, enveloping her. She gasps and tries to struggle, but she can hardly twitch. Cracks appear in her stony skin as the bubble tightens on her more and more, and primal fear fills her eyes.

Aro gently places his hand on my arm and speaks softly. "Isabella…let her go. I wish to keep her."

I turn my head to him and look into his eyes before slowly retracting the bubble away from the girl vampire. It feels much more difficult then putting her around her. My inner beast calls to crush her completely…but I will not refuse Aro. At least not this time.

When the bubble if off her the small vampire scrambles back, into the arms of one of the others. I turn fully to Aro and place my hand on his chest, leaning into him as I notice how exhausted I have become. I mumble softly. "you better keep them away from me…they will not get a second warning."

Aro coos and runs his fingers along my spine. "Calm, Isabella…I will make sure of it. How about we go to the volturi safe house, in Seattle? There we will be able to speak easier."

I look up at him and shake my head. "I know I can not remain human for much longer, but I must finish some business. First my father, and then the wolves."

At that the vampires around me start to growl. "you are friends with the children of the moon?!"

I study them for a second. "so real werewolves like in the stories do exist? Interesting. But no, that is not what I mean. The wolves I mean have nothing to do with the moon. They change at will. "

Aro seems hesitant. I roll my eyes. "Don't worry about it, I have them completely by the balls. Shall we go now?"

Aro sighs but nods, easily picking me up and carrying me out of the woods, the way I came from. I purr and trace his muscles with my fingertips, to which he responds with a rumble deep in his chest.

We get to the house, and he gently puts me down. I smile. "I won't be long, but he might be suspicious when I take a bunch of strangers with me into the house. Wait for me?"

Aro nods, then hesitates before placing a chaise kiss on my lips. I moan softly. "mmmm, delightful~ "

I let go and walk into the house, taking it in for what I know will be the last time. Charlie Is in his chair, drinking a beer and watching tv. I turn the tv off. "dad, we need to talk."

He looks worried, putting his beer down and sitting up straighter. "Everything ok, bells?"

I sit on the couch and look at him. "I have decided something, dad. I need to get out of this town. I need to be my own person. I am going to travel. I leave today, after a quick visit to the reservation."

Charlie sighs, looking very old in that moment. "Are you sure, bells? Is it not better to at least finish high school?"

He is taking it better then expected then. "no dad, it has to happen. I can't stay here. I have enough money saved up to last me a few months. I can finish high school afterwards. " I say with determination.

He shakes his head and stands up. I do the same, letting him hug me tightly. "I am going to trust you with this, bells. You are old enough to decide for yourself, so if you feel like you need this…Just be careful out there, okay?"

He lets go, but I smile and hug him again, snuggling into him. "I will always love you, dad. I promise I will be careful." I sigh, only letting go after a full minute.

"Do you need help packing?" I'm about to refuse, but stop myself, knowing this will be our last time together.

"That's be great, dad. Though I'm not bringing that much. " He nods, and we go up the stairs to gather the few belongings I want to bring into my life as a vampire. We pack in a comfortable silence, working together and fitting everything neatly in a backpack and a duffel. After putting in my toothbrush I hug him again.

"Take care of yourself, okay old man? No pizza every day, no matter how tempting." He chuckles. "Will do, bells"

I let go with another sigh, and leave the room, walking out of the house. Charlie leaves behind, and watches me through my bedroom window, looking sad. I look away and get into my truck, starting the old engine and driving away, Towards the reservation.


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom

This is going to be a long one, and i might even post a second chapter today. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

I got to about halfway to the reservation when the realization really hit me: I was leaving. I would never see Charlie again, and possibly not the pack either. I whimper, my hands beginning to shake, tears filling my eyes. I nearly go off the road, and know I need to stop. Instead I turn into a path leading into the woods and shut off the engine.

I scramble out of the car and collapse onto the dirt path, gasping for breath, tears streaming down my cheeks. Why does it hurt so much? Can I go through with this?

Within a second Aro is besides me, wrapping his arms around me as I sob. He whispers sweetly to me. "It will be okay, my Isabella. All things have to end some time.."

I sob into his chest for a good fifteen minutes before slowly managing to compose myself. When I speak I sound hoarse and scared. "I-if the wolves want to…c-could they join us? T-to your coven? I can control them.."

I can tell he wants to say no, which makes my vision tinge red again. "We will see…" He says while helping me up. Suddenly all the vampires eyes are trained on one spot in the darkness of the forest. They move, surrounding me defensively, Growling lowly.

My heart pounds in my chest, until thirty seconds later a group of 6 wolves emerge from the woods, including a russet one. I gasp, dodge past one of the vampires and run to them while wiping away my tears. I refuse to look weak..

"Jacob! I was just about to visit, I need to talk to you and the pack." He looks me over, no doubt noticing the tear tracks on my face. I shake my head.

"Don't start, Jacob. They are not here to hurt me, and had no intention to enter the reservation. Please change back so we can talk."

He shakes his head, and I glare at him in response. His ears lower, and he whines. I growl. "I don't care. They will not attack if you behave, so grow up!"

He glances back at the rest of the pack, who silently move closer, ready to protect Jacob. Aro pulls me slightly closer, and I let him.

Jacob starts to change, causing the vampires to gasp. I just chuckle as he fumbles with his shorts mid change. "Very smooth, Jake."

Jake grumbles in annoyance. "What is going on, Bella? Who are they? Not Friends of the Cullens, are they?"

I shake my head. "They are the royalty of the vampires. They came here because I know about vampires…They came to kill me, though we have come to an agreement, haven't we Aro?"

Aro doesn't react. Technically we made no agreement at all, though he knows he is already in too deep, and can not back out anymore.

The wolves growl viciously when they hear me say the world kill, but I silence them with a single gesture.

Aro speaks. "Though we must still iron out the details, we intend on taking Isabella to our home in Volterra, Italy, where we will change her in accordance to our laws."

I nod. "This is what I have wanted since before Edward left, Jake, And I can't wait. But…I want you to come with us. You are my best friend, Jake."

He stares at me, mouth agape, and splutters. "With you? Away from the reservation, all the way to Italy? With vampires?"

I just look at him silently. He stares back, in a battle of wills he is doomed to lose. I grin when Seth steps out of the circle and changes back. "I'll join you, Bella! Can't let my favorite girl go to the vampire lair all alone."

I giggle and jump into his arms, hugging him tight. "Thank you!" Leah changes back as well and grumbles, stepping towards me as well. "Damn it Seth, idiot. Now I have to go as well."

I smile at her. She might pretend not to care, but I had broken through her bitchy shell weeks ago. She cares about me.

Jacob gives a resigned sigh. "Damn it Bella, how do you have us all under our thumb? I'll Follow you too, but only if the rest of the pack stay. The reservation needs to stay protected.

I nod enthusiastically and hug him too. "Thanks Jake. Go to the reservation, Wrap up everything you need to and pack some more clothes. I will wait for you here"

The wolves nod and start to turn around, but Aro stops them. "Regrettably, I must take precautions, to ensure none of you mean to harm my coven. I have the gift of mind reading. With merely one touch I can see every thought you have ever had. May I touch you, so I can see you intentions?"

Leah, Seth and Jake hesitate, looking at each other. I throw them a pointed look. "Get used to it, guys."

Seth steps forwards first, always the trusting one. He holds out his hand, Which Aro takes. After a few seconds Aro nods and lets go. "Thank you"

The ritual repeats twice more in similar fashion, though when touching Jake he softly growls. He must be seeing something he does not like.

After letting go of Leah, he nods. "Very well, I shall allow you three to join, for Isabella's sake. You have proven your loyalty to her. Go finish your business. "

They agree silently and turn back to wolves, turning into the woods and disappearing. I smile happily, waving at the wolves that are not joining me. When they are gone I hop into the booth of my truck and sit with crossed legs.

"Aro, do you think we could ship my truck to Italy? I don't want to lose it."

Aro nods in agreement, studying me as I take one of my bracelets off and play with it. "That should be easily doable. Felix, would you make arrangements? "

One of the burly vampires bows respectfully. "Yes master." He pulls out a cellphone and walks a little bit away. We wait in silence, Me humming a random song I hear while at the hairdresser, Aro studying me, and the guards stoically standing there, though I can feel their stares on me as well

About twenty minutes later Jake, Leah and Seth come from up the path, In their human forms, carrying one bag each.

"Dad is not happy about this, bells. He even tried to pull his power as chief on me, but I managed to convince him that I need to keep you safe."

I get out of the truck and chuckle. "Atta boy. Now, let's go. I can't wait! Aro, can we just go straight to Italy, instead of stopping at the halfway house?"

He thinks about it for a second, then agrees. "That should be fine. You can drive your car to the airport in port angeles, where I will have it picked up. We can get straight into the jet and be in the air in 30 minutes at most.

I smile "That is perfect. Jake, Seth, hop into the booth. Leah, you ride shotgun with me."

The guys try to protest, but I shut them down. "Shut it, you. Would you really make a lady ride in the back? Besides, my truck, my rules"

They groan but obey, jumping in. Leah and I get into the front, and I blow Aro a kiss before starting the engine and driving towards port angeles.

The whole 20 minute ride Leah grills me about the Volturi, and my feelings towards Aro. I answer truthfully, telling her all I know about them.

"I honestly don't know how Aro feels about me. I mean, I think there is some attraction there, but I kind of sprung it on him. He might resist when he wakes up properly."

Leah laughs. "No way he is going to refuse you anything, Isa. He is completely enamored by you. Didn't you notice how he looks at you?"

I grin, keeping my eyes on the road. Soon I pull into the small airport and get out in the parking lot. Felix approaches and guides us to the tarmac, where an impressive jet waits for us. We enter, looking at all the luxury with wonder. I feel out of my element, but do not let it hold me back.

Aro is waiting for us, and pats a seat across from him, with a table in between. I plop down and stretch, preparing for the long flight. Again Aro watches me intensely. I wait for him to speak, and within a few minutes, as the wheels leave the tarmac, he does so.

* * *

Aro's POV:

"Tell me about yourself, Isabella. What drives you? How did you land yourself in this mess? "

She chuckles, pulling one leg under herself and getting comfortable. In her eyes once again sparkles a mischievous glint that managed to make me very nervous, indeed

."You did not see that all when holding me, then. I knew it. " I frown

"I could not see anything…Your mind is a mystery to me, dear Isabella. But how did you know?"

She grins. "I am far from stupid, Aro. Edward had told me about your gift. If you had seen my mind, you would have commented on it. That is just the person you are."

I mull over her statement. She is not wrong…But never have I met a human so very insightful and clever. She fascinates me, and calls to the very innards of my soul. As soon as I heard her laugh, I knew I could not let her go, or deny her much of anything. I could never kill her.

"Very clever indeed.."


	4. Chapter 4: discovery

**Aro's POV**

She just stares at me silently, waiting for me to resume my questioning.

"What happened, Isabella? With you and the Cullens?"

Her expression darkens, and her hand curls into a tight fist. "What do you know already?"

I shake my head. "Not much at all. Victoria came to us, and told us the Cullens had left a human pet behind. I read her thoughts and saw you being protected by them, but then eventually alone with no trace of them left. I tried to contact them, since it did not seem like something Carlisle would allow, but could not find them."

She nods, taking in the information. "It on my first day of high school in forks. I spotted them from across the cafeteria, and immediately felt drawn to them. It felt unnatural and wrong, but I was still too weak to resist.

"Ed… He, lured me in, caught me when I was vulnerable as the new girl in school. He dropped subtle hints at first, telling me that he was dangerous. Then he started saving me form danger, making me his damsel in distress. I molded myself to what he wanted from me, and got in too deep. He took me to his home… Alice had already decided I was going to be her dress up doll, And Esme and Carlisle made me feel like they were the parents I never really had. Emmett was a big brother to me…. Only Rose and Jasper stayed away, and I should be thankful for that, really. Rose even tried to chase me away, but I was too stupid to listen. "

She sighs deeply. "I do not wish harm upon those two. They do not deserve it, no matter how much I try to hate every member of that coven."

I nod in agreement, recognizing that she is still not done talking.

"Then my eighteenth birthday happened… They made a huge party against my wishes and gotten me gifts. I cut my finger on wrapping paper….Jasper and Edward both lunged. It went too fast to really see, but I believe Jasper was trying to hold Edward back, Though the others thought it was Jasper who had been attacking me. Edward pushed me back, and I fell into the glass table, shattering it and getting cut all Over. That was the first time I was ever afraid around them…"

Her finger absentmindedly traces over a vague scar across her arm. She looks so lost in thought, her eyes glazed and her expression sad.. I want to comfort her, to hold her in my arms, but I know she needs time.

"Carlisle patched me up, but it was already too late. Edward became distant, and within a week after my birthday he left me in the woods… I tried to search for him, to convince him to stay, and got lost instead."

Her breathing has sped up, and her eyes hold fear.

"I wanted to die… They had ripped me to shreds, and utterly broken me. After hours of searching, I could not keep going….I just laid down, waiting for hypothermia or an animal to kill me. Instead Sam Uley, the leader of the wolf pack found me and brought me home. "

She laughs mockingly, with a sob mixed in.

"I was pathetic. For two months I refused to do anything as I went through withdrawals. I could not sleep because of the nightmares, but I could not stand to be awake, because everything reminded me of him. I went catatonic."

I grab her hand and squeeze it gently. She looks up from her lap. "You had no chance, dear Isabella. They used their vampire lure on you. It draws any human subjected to it in like a moth drawn to a flame. It is not meant to last long, only enough for the vampire to feed. Otherwise the human becomes dependent, just like you did. Do not blame yourself for being foolish. Blame them for being cruel beyond belief. I am very impressed you managed to survive at all. "

A slight blush grazes her pale face. I feel my desire for her increase. "Are you certain, Aro? I never knew vampires are capable of anything like that."

I kiss her soft hand. "Do not doubt yourself, my sweetest love. They will all be brought to justice."

She smiles, at peace once more. "So, what else do you want to know?"

And so begins a long round of questions. I ask her everything that even vaguely interests me, from her favorite foods, her current and previous hobbies, and all about her family. I am delighted to find she is for a large part Italian.

At about the fourth hour she starts yawing, her voice trailing off more often.

"I am sorry, you must be exhausted my dear. Renata, would you make a bed for Isabella? "

Jane rises from her seat. "I will do it, master, If I may?" I look at her, curious about her change of mindset. After all not even a day before she attacked Isabella and got punished for it. I nod anyway, trusting her loyalty, though I plan to keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stand up and stretch, letting out another big yawn. Today has been especially exhausting. I am wary of Jane's intentions, but know I can handle her, if need be. I follow her to the back of the plane, through a room where the wolves are snoring, piled on a big couch.

The room behind it is beautiful. In the middle stands a king size four poster bed, with heavy curtains to protect the sleepers privacy. "This looks so comfortable…"

Jane smiles hesitantly. "I am glad it is to your satisfaction. We have it only because we rarely transport humans. Do you wish to sleep in your own clothes, Or do you want to borrow some?"

She walks to the dresser across from the bed, opens a drawer and pulls out a gorgeous silk robe, as well as a silk pj set.

"I'll take those, thank you." She nods and brings them to me, then starts making the bed. I undress and put them on without shame, while she does her best not to look. When we are both done I stop her from leaving.

"I have to ask. Why did you offer to come help me? It does not make sense. I expected you to be angry at me."

She hesitates and looks down. If she had been human, she would undoubtedly have blushed. "I..it might seem strange, but I feel like you are almost like a sister? I mean, I have never really had anyone who did not fear me except my brother. You are strong, and I…I guess I respect you for that?"

Her age is really showing now. She blunders and mumbles just like the pre-teen she truly is. I smile and hug her. I really like her. "I would be honored to be your friend and sister, Jane. If you can handle me at least!"

She laughs softly and hesitantly hugs back. "Thank you…I will not disappoint. " We let go.

"Don't worry about it, Jane. You will be just fine."

I sit down on the bed while she walks to the door. She looks back and smiles. "Rest well, Isabella. We will arrive in Italy in about three hours. "

"Thank you" I crawl under the sheets and close my eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later I am woken by Jane, who gently shakes my shoulder, whispering. "My lady, we land in less than twenty minutes. You must prepare and re-dress "

I grumble and stretch, rolling over. "Fine, just…bring me a glass of water please, and get out my green dress from my bag" She chuckles and goes to do so while I stretch some more, and try to find the motivation to get up. My eyes flutter over when a cold hand caresses my cheek. I look up at Aro.

"Mi amore, it is time to wake up. You can continue to sleep when we arrive to Volterra…."

I shake my head and sit up. "No, no, that won't be necessary. It is just that this bed is so damn comfy, I never want to leave it. "

He chuckles. "I will ensure you have one equally good at the castle, my love. " He helps me out of bed and kisses my forehead. I smile and lean into him.

"Thank you….Thank you for taking me in, and for allowing me my revenge.. "

He kisses my head again. "I would do anything for you, mio amore"


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

getting off the private jet is so much easier then getting of a commercial plane. The landing is smooth, and we can just walk out, into a big hangar to protect from the bright sun outside.

There are cars waiting for us, with blacked out windows. Aro insists on helping me get into the back of the biggest one before coming to sit beside me. Through a small, darkened window I can just see a human chauffeur. I hear the wolves pile in to another car while loudly talking.

"How long until we arrive?" The driver answers respectfully in accented English. "About an hour, ma'am."

I smile and settle in, leaning against Aro. He smiles, holds my hand and occasionally tells me little snippets about Volterra's history.

When we approach the city itself I can not help but stare in wonder. It is absolutely beautiful, with houses of sun burnt bricks and terracotta roofs on steep hills, and narrow cobblestone streets weaving in between. We drive past market stalls with foods, art and hand crafted stools, tempting me to request we stop so I can go look.

We enter a square with a big fountain in the shadow of a clock tower, which Aro tells me is called piazza dei Piori. "Absolutely gorgeous…."

Aro chuckles. "Thank you my dear. "

The car pulls into a narrow alleyway, which has a hidden underground parking garage, under the castle. We stop in a space with about 50 cars, ranging from a small Volkswagen to a flashy red Ferrari. Aro helps me out of the car, then silently guides me into the castle.

I look around with interest at the many beautiful paintings and sculptures that line the dimly lit halls. We stop at a set of huge, intricately carved doors that would be too heavy for a human to open. I notice Aro looks nervous.

I look at him questioningly but stay silent. He straightens his clothes then opens the doors, striding in with his head held high. I follow close behind him, looking around the room.

The chamber is, as is the whole castle, stunning. Tall pillars in Greek style hold up a shimmering, domed roof that lets in plenty of sunlight to make the vampires milling around sparkle. On a dais in the middle of the room stand three grand thrones, Carved from dark wood, with gold and gems inlaid in every surface.

On the thrones either side sit two ancient vampires, one staring ahead, and the other reading until he notices us and rises. The platinum blond vampire approaches us with deadly grace, moving much more like a predator then any vampire I have met, including James. If I remember correctly, his name is Caius.

Brother, why have you brought this human? As a gift? Truly a shame we just fed..

Aro growls and steps in front of me. I step around him, ignoring his exchange with Caius and focusing on the third vampire king. He looks much, much older then the others, his eyes covered in a milky glaze, and his skin powdery and fragile looking. Though for the most part he seems bored, there is a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

I am distracted from Marcus when Caius yells "You can not be serious, Aro! She is a worthless human! Cattle!"

Aro snarls, pushing Caius back from his approach towards me. Caius growls savagely and lunges at me. Aro grabs his ankle and tries to stop him, but he is still coming at me. Just in time my shield snaps up, creating a barrier between the aggressive vampire and me. I bare my teeth into a grin as the shield wraps around him, immobilizing him. He looks completely shocked.

"I will not crush you, this time, because you are powerful as one of the kings, and I do not wish to gain an enemy, or create problems within the volturi. You would do well to remember that next time I will not hesitate to decapitate you, no matter if I am human or not, if you ever try to harm me or Aro again."

I turn away from him and keep him in my shield for a bit longer. I wrap my arms around Aro and look up at him. "Aro, I just thought. Because you are king, does that mean I will be queen when I change? "

He smiles and kisses me tenderly. My body becomes hot. "Yes my love. In fact, you are already queen, because you are my mate. "

I smile back at him and let go. "Good"

I release Caius from my shield, who lands with a loud thud on the marble floor, slightly cracking it. I wink at him and strut past him, Towards Marcus, who has sat up straighter. I climb up the dais and stand beside his throne, then slowly reach out to his hand. He stares at me, frozen.

"I do not know what has happened to you… but I want to help. I want to bring the spark in your eyes back. "

He does not speak, but softly holds my hand. I do not know why I care so much about him, but from the moment I saw him in that painting, my heart ached for him. He just looks so tired…so worn down...

Aro comes up behind me and grabs my other hand. "Isabella, brothers…Shall we go to my study to catch up and discuss?"

I nod and tug on Marcus's hand, who takes the hint and stands up to follow. I grin when he shows a sight smile. Maybe I would be able to crack through his shell.

We follow Aro to his study, with Caius as far from me as he can possibly get. I just roll my eyes,

Aro's study is tall, and covered floor to ceiling with bookcases. We sit down in a lounging corner, Marcus and Caius each taking a chair, while I plop myself down on Ao's lap.

We start the tale from the beginning, with how the Cullens met and then abandoned me. Marcus and Caius both comment, stating the need for punishment.

Next we go over what happened in the meadow and afterwards, including the wolves who have joined me. Caius does not like this one bit, but with a glare from me and Aro harshly berating him, he holds his silence. Marcus is actually curious about the wolves.

Next we start talking about my future with the volturi.

"She must be changed soon if you wish to keep your pet, Aro." I glare at him and make my shield flicker into existence, as a warning.

"I want to be changed soon. Only a few things left on my bucket list. Give me about two weeks. "

Marcus nods. "That should be fine, Isabella. Who do you wish to change you?"

I immediately answer. There is no question about it in my mind. "Aro, of course. "

Aro nods and kisses me. I weave my hand through his hair and pull him closer. It is delightful to kiss somebody who is not holding back, like Edward always was.

After Marcus coughs politely we continue our talk, ironing out the details, and assigning me two guards to protect me while I am still human: Jane and Felix. I agree, hoping to make good friends with them.

After hours and hours of talking I begin to tire. Aro says goodbye to his brothers, then leads me to a room, where I sink into the bed with a tired sigh.


	6. Chapter 6: Exploration

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like ;-)**

**As always, I do not own Twilight, or any recognizable characters**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

In the morning I wake, feeling refreshed and happy. Gentle sun warms my face. I lay in bed for a few minutes more, imagining my future with Aro, here in volturi castle.

I sit up and stretch while looking around the room. It is even more beautiful her then the plane was. The bed is heavy and wooden, looking to be from medieval times, though it has a modern mattress. It has four posters, and multiple layers of sheer curtains, for privacy and to leave light out. The walls are covered in intricately patterned red wallpaper, and the other furnishings match the bed. There is a sitting corner with a fire place at the other end of the room.

I slip out of the bed and go to the gothic style window, and find myself able to look out on the Piazza. I smile and open the windows, enjoying the fresh air before I go to the big wardrobe in the corner and open it.

my few clothes are already inside, neatly folded, As well as some completely new clothes. I pull out a clothing bag and open it, finding a beautiful Victorian style gown in blood red, embroidered with delicate, golden flowers. I hold it against myself and make a twirl, imagining myself wearing it. Maybe not today though.

I carefully put it back again and go through the rest of the clothes, finding a nicely fitted navy dress, and pulling out some simple ankle boots with a low heel.

"Jane?" I call out hesitantly. "Are you around?"

Within a second she is in front of me, almost making me jump. "Yes my lady?"

I grumble and put the clothes on the bed. "Good morning Jane. Would you mind showing me where I can clean up, and maybe draw me a bath? I need to get the grime of traveling off me."

She nods and motions to one of the three doors that lead out of the room. "The bathroom is there my lady, equipped with modern amenities. "

I smile. "good. I don't think I want to live without plumbing, especially in a castle full of vampires."

She giggles and goes to turn the taps on. "I must agree with that, my lady. Volterra was not very nice before plumbing existed."

I start undressing myself, then grab a silver comb from the dressing table to work the knots out of my hair. "Don't be so formal, Jane. Just call me Isabella unless the situation calls for it. "

She comes out of the bathroom as I put on a silk robe. "Okay Isabella, I will try to remember. Now, what scents do you prefer for your bath? They all smell the same to me."

I chuckle and follow her into the bathroom, there I am faced with a huge bath tub, rain shower in the corner, two sinks, and a toilet. Everything is done to resemble antiques, if it is not.

There is a big cupboard, with just about every kind of bubble bath imaginable, as well as two dozen shampoos and conditioners, and stacks upon stacks of other self care products. I gawk, my eyes roaming over the many products before I pick one at random. It says it is almond and honey scented, which seems pleasant. Jane puts some in the bath, and the room fills with a the sweet scent. I grin.

"I think I'm going to like it here"

Jane smiles and leaves me to my bath. I take my time, pampering myself in the hot bath, relaxing fully. After I am clean I drain the bath, dry my hair and body and go clothe myself. When I look into the mirror I smile. I look amazing,

When I step out of the room I am greeted by Felix. We exchange pleasantries while he guides me through the castle, Towards the throne room.

He opens the heavy doors for me, and I enter, approaching Aro on his throne. He gives me a radiant smile and stands to embrace me. I purr contently, snuggling into his arms.

"Good morning Isabella. Did you have a good night?"

I kiss him. "Very good indeed, though I wish you had stayed with me." He caresses my face. "Next time, my love. Regrettably I am still catching up to work I was meant to do while away."

He returns to his throne. I sit on his lap, ignoring Caius's annoyed grumble.

"Will you have time to spend with me, Aro? I want you to show me more of the castle, and maybe Volterra itself. "

He puts his hand on my hip and kisses my neck. I groan softly. "Anything you wish, my love, though I am afraid I can not go out with you into Volterra. You can explore the town on your own though. Jane and Felix will shadow you, to ensure you are safe. "

I nod, then hear my stomach grumble. I blush lightly. Aro chuckles and coaxes me off his lap me off his lap. "Go with Felix to get breakfast in town, my dear. When you return I will have finished my work for the day, and we can walk."

I nod and kiss his cheek before getting up and following felix, who now wears a heavy cloak to protect himself from the sun. He takes me to a small restaurant in the piazza, gives me a big stack of euros to spend at the restaurant and the market stalls. Before I can protest he discretely leaves. I roll my eyes and take a seat at the restaurant, having a big brunch so my time with Aro will not be interrupted.

After eating I wander out to the square, and look through all the stalls, buying whatever I am interested in, including candied fruit and a wooden hair clip.

When I am done I approach the castle, and felix pops up, taking my bags and helping me get to Aro, who is now in his study.

Aro looks up when I enter and smiles. "Only a minute, love. I must finish this letter before I am free. " He continues to write. I come up behind him and watch. His handwriting is elegant and curly, but still easily readable. After signing his name he puts the pen down, places the letter in an envelope, and seals it with red wax.

He gets up and kisses me deeply, and I kiss back equally deep. "What do you wish to see today, my love?"

I think about it for a second. "the main hallways, to help me remember how to get to places, as well as any places you think are important. Especially the kitchen though. I want to cook myself dinner tonight."

He frowns. "Why? We can provide, mio amore. You don't need to work. " I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I know. But I like my independence, and I love cooking. If you are worried about losing out on time with me you could help me with it?"

He splutters a bit, making me laugh. He just sighs in resignation and starts the tour of the castle, through the many dimly lit, stone halls. He shows me a huge library, a sun room, the kitchen, and the wings of the castle where both the upper and lower guard have their chambers. He explains that the wing where I sleep also holds his room, and his brother's and wives rooms.

The sun is setting as we step outside, into a beautiful garden full of flowers and luscious grass. I look around in wonder, and gently touch a blush pink rose.

"I did not expect the Volturi to keep such a garden. It is stunning here!"

I startle when from behind me I hear a female voice. "Thank you. I work hard to keep it this way."

When I turn I find a dark haired woman, her arm hooked through Marcus's. She resembles Aro closely. Related, maybe? She smiles at me and lets go of Marcus to step closer.

"I am Didyme, Marcus's wife and Aro's sister."

I nod to her and make a slight bow. "I did not even know Aro has a sister!"

She giggles softly, making me smile. Something about her just makes me feel happy. "No need for formalities, Isabella. After all, we shall soon be sisters."

Aro grabs my arm. "Indeed you will. But for now, brother and sister, would you mind leaving us alone? We would like to enjoy the garden in peace."

There is a teasing tone to Aro's words. There is clearly no ill will at all. Marcus grins. "Only if you give us your oath that you will not break anything in your…frolicking with Isabella, Aro."

I gasp and blush when I realize what he is implying. He and Didyme quickly walk away, whispering to each other like school children.


	7. Chapter 7: connection

**Warning! sex scene at the end of the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Aro shows me the rest of the garden, including a patch of berries, which I pick and snack on while we walk back.

I la taro convince me to just have dinner from a restaurant, though I only agree because he promises to stay and chat while I enjoy the rich pasta dish.

After dinner we go to the library, where I wander among the books until I find one I want to read. We sit snuggled together on a couch, each reading a book.

That night, as he promised, He holds me in his arms as I fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up, feeling slightly stiff. I realize I am still on Aro's rock hard chest. When I stretch and look up at him he looks mildly uncomfortable though he quickly masks it.

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"

I yawn and roll off him, stretching my back. "Very good. How about you? I hope you were not too bored."

He shakes his head. "I could never be bored of you, my love."

I smile and climb on top of him, straddling his legs. He looks up at me questioning. I grin and lean down, kissing him deeply. He means and kisses back, his tongue battling with mine. I guide one of his hands to my breast as I grind against him.

He pulls me closer and groans. "love… We can't"

I pull back, feeling hurt. Was he really going to be like Edward? When he sees my expression he caresses my face. "Love, I am not saying no to you, just not yet. Jane notified me of an urgent matter before you woke. "

I frown and reluctantly get off him. "What urgent matter? No danger, I hope?"

He shakes his head. "No my love, it's just… " He hesitates. "I called in some favors to locate the Cullens. Apparently Edward has separated from the Cullens. "

I take a few seconds to process the information. "Why would Edward leave them? Alice I get, she was talking about another honeymoon, but Edward…Do you think he went back to eating humans?"

Aro shakes his head and gets out of the bed, straightening his clothes. I help him fix his hair.

"I do not know, love. Perhaps. He has done it before after all."

I sigh and walk to the closet to pick out my clothes for the day. "What are you going to do with the information, Aro? I do not want them in Volterra, not until I am changed, and used to it."

Aro kisses my neck. "Do not worry, my love. I am just keeping tabs on them, making sure they do not tell the secret to another human. "

I turn to him. "Thank you. For everything. I could not be more lucky."

He just smiles and briefly kisses me. "How about you spend your morning with Didyme and Marcus? While you slept my dear impatient sister kept pestering me to wake you. She would not accept that humans need at least 8 hours of sleep. "

I laugh. That seems like something she would do. "I think I'll do that."

Aro kisses me one more time, then leaves me prepare for my day. I have a quick shower and put on an emerald green, floor length dress. I put my hair up in a loose bun, and low heels.

Jane escorts me to Marcus's chambers. Before I can knock Didyme opens the door and wraps her arms around me. "Finally! You humans sleep too long. It is a waste."

I chuckle. In a way she reminds me of a more mellow version of Alice. Marcus comes behind her. "Good morning Isabella. What brings you here?"

He allows me to enter. The room is done in sunny yellows, combined with dark wood. "Aro is dumping with you guys, so you'll have to put up with me for the rest of the morning at least. "

Didyme gasps dramatically. "Oh he wouldn't! Do not worry Isabella, we will keep you entertained. What would you like to do?"

I grin and sit down on a chaise lounge by the fire place. "I want stories. Anything you guys think is interesting or funny."

They sit down across from me, holding hands. "How about we start with the story of Aro and his first cellphone?"

And so the story time begins, with me laying on the chaise lounge, listening intensely at Marcus's many stories, with Didyme occasionally piping in, adding details or correcting Marcus. After a few hours they hear my stomach and food is brought. I eat while listening to the story of how Sulpicia, Caius's wife almost got accused of being a witch in the 14th century.

The sun is already far past the highest point in the sky when there is a knock on the door and Aro enters.

"Isabella, my love, you are still with them? I expected you to come looking for me a while ago. "

I get up and go kiss him. "I'm sorry, love. Marcus is just such an amazing tale teller! And Didyme is a delight. I know we are going to be like sisters."

He smiles and puts an arm around me. "I am glad they have been taking good care of you. Now, do you want to go explore Volterra? It is cloudy and looks like it will be for a while more, so it is safe. "

I nod enthusiastically. "Yes please! Didyme, Marcus, thank you so much for entertaining me. Bye! "

I basically drag Aro out. We stop at my room so I can grab a coat, then step out into Volterra.

Aro shows me around the whole town, telling me of the best places for food and shopping, and little bits of the history of Volterra. When I start to get hungry, around when the sun is setting he takes me into a small French restaurant, and chats with me while I eat.

After that we go to wander the night market. Against my refusal Aro insists on buying me everything that interests me. I let him, knowing it makes him happy to pamper me.

When we arrive back at the castle I am worn out but content. After I shower and brush my teeth we crawl into bed, and I lay on top of Aro once again. I kiss him deeply.

"Do you want me?" I ask softly while running my hand down his chest. He groans, low in his chest.

"Yes Isabella. So much, but..,Are you sure? I don't want you to rush into this. "

I kiss him deeply to silence him. "Aro Volturi…I intend on spending the rest of my life with you. I intend to give you my life, my humanity, and my soul…so why not start with this? I trust you. I love you. "

He moans, grabbing me and flipping us over, so he is on top. He kisses me while his hands roam my body, squeezing and teasing, making me pant as my body floods with desire.

He helps me out of my sleep shirt, and looks at me with dark, hungry eyes. I feel weak and small under his gaze, like I am his prey, but I know I am safe.

He bends down, gently biting my nipple, making me gasp and arch up. He chuckles and keeps teasing me while removing my underwear, leaving me completely naked. I whine and try to open his pants, but he pushes my hands of.

"I am in charge here, my sweet Isabella~" He continues to tease, lick and bite, his lips slowly trailing down my body, until he lands between my legs. I am absolutely soaked, and going mad with need. I scream when he starts licking me, sending intense pleasure through my body. My head is spinning, and I can focus on nothing but the incredible sensations.

Within five minutes I am a gasping, shivering puddle in his arms. I snuggle into him. "W-wow…"

He gives me that devious grin again. "We are far from done, my love.. " He sits up and takes his pants off. I gawk, both impressed and intimidated. He gently lays me down on the mattress and mines up, kissing me softly.

"Tell me if you need me to stop…" He lines up as I brace myself, and slowly starts pushing in.

To my surprise there is hardly any pain, merely a short twinge deep inside me. There is however intense pleasure, and a feeling of closeness I have never experienced before. He keeps his face buried in my neck, whispering sweet nothings at me as he slowly slides in deeper.

Then he is all the way inside he looks into my eyes with concern. I grab his hand and roll my hips, encouraging him to start moving.

The carnal desire has gone, So we make sweet love for hours, exploring each other's bodies and connecting deeply. In the early hours of the morning I fall asleep in his arms, worn out and content.


	8. Chapter 8: Fury

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday. Life kind of got in the way.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, because there is some more badass/psycho Isabella incoming, and it's an extra long one. Please review if you like it. **

**This chapter is inspired by the song what's my name, from descendants two. **

**All rights go to the respective owners.**

* * *

The next days pass peacefully. I spend most of my time in bed with Aro. When he needs to work I sleep, listen to Marcus's stories, have Didyme teach me how to play the fiddle, or read in the library.

On the 5th day I met Sulpicia, Caius's wife. Though she was cold, at least she treated me with a smidgeon of respect, which is good enough for now.

On the eight day I am walking to the library. Technically a guard is supposed to be with me at all times, but Jane is on a mission, and Felix was called to train, so I convinced them I could find my way on my own.

I turn a corner, and I'm faced with a lanky, tall vampire who looks like he has not seen a bath in decades. His dark eyes follow my neck as I love to walk past me.

"What is this? The Volturi let a human escape?" He says with a hoarse voice. I tense up, my instinct calling for me to run. I am however determined to not show it.

"Not quite." I say as I straighten my back and try to push past him.

His hand shoots out, wrapping around my wrist. "You are going nowhere, human!"

Immediately my shield snaps up and pushes him against the wall, but not before pain shoots through me.

I blink, and when I open my eyes again Caius and Sulpicia are there. Caius snarls savagely, grabbing the vampire by his throat and slamming him into the wall. A loud cracking sound echoes through the hall. Meanwhile Sulpicia grabs my hand comfortingly and puts her other hand on the bruise, helping prevent swelling.

"Never dare to touch a Volturi queen like that, scum!" Caius snaps. The vampire growls and struggles, but can't escape his iron grip. "Guard!"

Three guards appear. Caius Instructs them to bring the vampire to the dungeons. I glare at him as he is dragged away, then sigh when he is out of sight. "Thank you…I should have been more on guard. "

Caius shakes his head. "He should have known his place. Now, are you hurt?"

I nod and pull up my sleeve, showing the forming bruise. "I need some ice on it."

Caius nods and asks his wife to go retrieve Aro. Caius scoops me into his arms against my protests and carries me to the kitchen. He puts me on a barstool, takes ice from the freezer, wraps it in a tea towel and gives it to me.

I look at him hesitantly, not understanding why he is helping me. "Thank you…?"

He sits down and looks at me. "I may seem cold and cruel, Isabella, but I care for all members of the Volturi, even if I don't show it. I can deny no longer that you are part of the coven, and you will be a magnificent queen that makes Aro very happy. "

Before I can really react Aro enters the kitchen, chaotic like a hurricane, being chased by an irritate Sulpicia.

Aro takes me in his arms and holds me tightly. "What happened Isabella? Are you okay? Pica refused to let me touch her."

I softly caress his face, hoping to calm him. He notices the ice pack and tenses up as he pulls it away. He stares at the now angry red spot on my otherwise pale skin. He very gently presses his lips against it and inhales deeply.

When he looks up there is a vengeful fire burning in his eyes. I know he would burn whole countries in my name. "Who did this to you?" He does not even sound like himself. He reminds me of a demon, come to earth to burn the planet. It makes me feel somewhat hot and bothered.

Caius explains what happened while I try to soothe and calm him. I can only prevent him from running to the dungeons by wrapping my shield around him. Eventually I manage to get him calm enough to think rationally.

"He must be put on trial, my love. What he did was way out of line, but that does not mean we can ruin the Volturi's name. you will get your revenge soon…when Jane returns home." I grin, and he purrs in cruel delight.

He picks me up and carries me to our room, where he lays me on the bed and kisses me deeply. I mewl softly and let him undress me. I know he needs to make sure I am otherwise fine. His inner beast is demanding it.

Over the next hours he inspects, caresses and marks with his scent every inch of my skin, often making me squirm and moan.

When he is finished he holds me in his arms, slowly returning to himself. I kiss his cheek. "Better?"

He nods. "I still want revenge though"

I smile. "I would not expect any different. "

We cuddle for a while more, until there is a knock on the door, and Jane announces her presence. We get up, and I go to the closet. "Jane, dress up nicely, put your cloak on, and instruct the rest of the upper guard to do the same, the kings and the queens. It is time for a trial. "

My tone is dark as I speak. "Yes mistress, we will be ready within the hour. " She says quickly before walking away. I grab the dramatic, Victorian style dress in blood red, and have Aro help me into it. If I am to come across like a queen, I must look the part.

I apply minimal face makeup, but use a dark red lipstick on my lips, and have Renata come do my hair in an elaborate updo. When I study myself in the mirror I cant help but grin. I look powerful and royal.

Aro grabs my hand and kisses it. He is now wearing a dark grey baroque suit, similar to the one in the painting. His midnight black cloak is loosely thrown over top. He too radiates power. "Are you ready, my love?" I nod and pull at my sleeve, glad it covers the bruise. I straighten up and hold his hand as we walk to the Throne room.

When we arrive most of the guard is already in place, wearing their cloaks and cold scrowls. Jane bows and offers me a Volturi crest necklace, which I gladly accept and put on. The three kings sit in each of their thrones, with me next to Aro, my hand on his arm. The other two queens stand to the side, their faces hidden my their cloak's hood. Aro speaks. "Let the prisoner be brought in."

Felix and Dimitri go retrieve him, and throw him in the middle of the throne room, under the gaze of the whole guard. When he tries to flee I silently tether him to the ground using my shield.

Caius speaks. "You are here for the offence of assaulting a Volturi queen. How do you plead?"

The vampire snarls. "Not guilty! She is human, she can't be queen!"

I laugh mockingly. "Wrong on all accounts. Humans in Volturi castle, and Volterra as a whole are protected by the Volturi. At best what you did could be classified as stealing from the Volturi. "

I start to approach him. Aro rises as well, following close behind, ready to protect me but keeping his composure.

"You had no right to feed from any human in the castle, especially not me"

Jane approaches and bows to me. "Mistress, we discovered he came here to join the guard. "

I laugh. "Join us? Preposterous. One who has so little self control has no business joining. It is pathetic. "

The vampire is getting visibly nervous now. He is starting to realize the power I hold.

"However…Steal is not all you did." I muse, now starting to circle him like a hungry predator. I feel powerful. He is at my mercy.

"You see, I am not a normal human…I stop in front of him and grab his chin, pulling it up so he looks into my eyes ."You see…I am a special case"

I let him go and walk away from him, looking around the room at the guard and royalty. "How do we plead, brothers and sisters? Guilty or innocent?"

Aro speaks first. "Guilty."

Caius is next, followed by Marcus. "Guilty"

In unison the wives and the guard speak, sealing the vampire's fate. "Guilty."

I grin and turn to the vampire again, while Aro wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses my neck, showing his possessiveness.

"In that case…I sentence you to torture under my and Jane's hands, until I am satisfied the message has come through. "

The vampire tries to protest, but I silence him by wrapping my shield around him from his neck down and squeezing, making his marble skin crack like egg shell. He starts screaming, and becomes even louder when Jane approaches with a sadistic grin and joins in, using her power to torture him.

The guard watches, delighted by his screams. Together Jane and I torture him for well over an hour, shattering his skin and making him writhe on the floor. I am taking much more pleasure in it then I should, but I don't care.

I only stop eventually because exhaustion starts to set in. I motion feliX and Dimitri to grab hold of him and pick him up from where he has crumpled on the floor. He is panting, his eyes wild and fearful. I wrap my shield closely around my skin, ensuring he cant bite as I approach and grab his chin, making him look into my eyes.

"Remember my face, and remember my name. I am Isabella Volturi, Consort of king Aro, and Future queen of all vampires. I will make the Volturi more powerful then it ever was before, and if you cross me, nowhere is safe. Only at my mercy are you allowed to live. Spread the word that I am not to be touched"

I smile and let him go, walking away. "Felix, make sure he has had some blood before leaving, so we do not have to deal with another mishap."

Aro hooks my arm through his as we depart. When we are out of sight I lean against him, feeling dizzy and worried. What happened today has made worries arise in my mind. What if the vampire world does not accept me?

We get to my room, and Aro helps me undress before I collapse onto the bed, completely exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9: Focus

**This one is kind of weird, but it would not leave my brain, and it works in the sense that it shows how stubborn Bella is, and how her craziness plays into that. Besides, throwing around vampires is fun! Why it happened will hopefully be explained in the next chapter, if my brain doesn't come up with another dumb idea. Buckle up, because this is another long one!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Remember, reviews with suggestions and constructive criticism help a lot!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

In the morning I wake up grumpy and sore from exhausting myself yesterday. I roll over with a groan, And notice that Aro ir not there with me. He must have gone to work while I was asleep.

Before I can get up suddenly there is pounding on the door, making the throbbing in my head worse.

Jake, Leah and Seth storm in, yelping like crazy. I growl and use my shield to launch a pillow at them .

"Bells! We just heard about what happened yesterday. Are you okay?!"

Seth grabs my arm, and I hiss and throw him into a wall, making the whole wing of the castle shake. He whines as he picks himself up. I hide my face in the sheets and grumble.

"Ugh, guys, it's fine, it's only a bruise. And the guy who did it has already been dealt with."

I stretch and yawn. "Where have you guys been hanging out anyway? I haven't seen you since we arrived."

Leah sits beside me on the bed. "We have mostly been exploring, making sure we know the place in and out. Of course yesterday Jake had to challenge a bloodsucker to a dick measuring contest, which delayed us. I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you. "

Jake tries to protest, but I just laugh and launch another pillow into his face, shutting him up. I look at leah, thinking.

"Would you guys do me a favor? Go find Jane. She should be close by"

Before I can finish my sentence Jane pops into the room and bows with a flourish.

"What can I do for you, Isabella?" I chuckle and sit up.

"Firstly, draw me a bath, with lavender oil please. Secondly, I want you, felix, Demitri and maybe Alec to help me train my shield, together with the wolves. I'll explain when we meet in the training room in… Let's say forty minutes."

She nods and goes to draw the bath. Within a few minutes the scent of lavender drifts into the room, and she bows before leaving to notify the other guards. The wolves look at me weirdly, and I just shrug as I get out of bed.

"Go get breakfast, guys. You might need it when dealing with the guards. "

Leah gets up. "Should we bring you some?"

I shake my head while grabbing some sweatpants out of the closet to put on later. "Nah, no time. I'll be fine."

Leah rolls her eyes but does as I ask, ushering the guys out so I can undress. After a quick bath I put my hair in a ponytail, put on comfortable cloths, and walk to the Training room with Felix's help.

When I arrive the guards I requested are already there, and the wolves are just walking in, still eating sandwiches. To my surprise Caius is there too, mostly hidden in the shadows. I give him a respectful nod as I walk to the middle of the room, and take a stance similar to an army general/

"First thing first…I assume you all heard what happened yesterday?"

Everybody nods in confirmation. I sigh. "It make me realize that I am not infallible. I need to learn how to quickly react, and protect myself for longer periods of time. So I want you all to attack me, with or without powers. And guard, I want you to start learning how to work together with the wolves, because you will fight side by side with them in the future. "

Jacob speaks up, looking angry. "You can't expect us to try to hurt you!"

I stare into his eyes. "Firstly, I can. Secondly, that's not what I asked. All I want is for everybody here to try to surprise me and get through my shield in any way you can think of. I count it as a win for you if you touch me with the tip of your finger, because in some cases, that's all it would take for me to be death. For now, move at a close to human pace, and slowly build up. Understood, everybody?"

There is some murmuring and hesitation. Before I can complain a body suddenly launches itself at me from behind me. I hit the floor and put my shield in the nick of time as I see Caius's grin. I laugh as I get up.

"Perfect! Thank you Caius"

And so the training begins. Jane and Alec start trying to use their powers on me on and off, trying to catch me off guard. Demetri and Felix go for a more blunt force approach, while the wolves change and circle me, attacking all at once.

In the first hour I get hit only once, by Felix who catches me off guard while I try to conserve energy. I praise him, then resume my focus.

The constant onslaught and feeling of danger forces me to think both strategically and instinctively. Soon I move into a corner, but soon realize it gives me little space to maneuver.

By the third hour the exhaustion starts to really settle in, forcing me to rest my shield more often and protect myself in other ways.

I look up and see the rafters high above me, and decide to change my strategy. I use my shield to lift myself up there, and sit on where two rafters cross. From there I can more easily throw people off, because they have to be watchful of not destroying the rafters, and gravity does most of the work for me.

I can rest a little bit, and hold on for three more hours before Alec manages to get his smoke under my shield, making me slip and fall off when my body goes numb. I throw my shield up again, but not before he catches me and declares his victory. I growl and throw him off, determined to keep going.

By that point my whole body had already been aching and stinging for a good hour. I assume it is merely exhaustion, and try to push through.

Around the fifth hour I really start to struggle. I stay on the ground in the middle of the room, making sure I can see everyone. I notice Caius, who has long since stopped attacking me, looking worried in the corner. I ignore him, ducking under Jake as he pounces on me.

Three times in quick succession I am touched before I manage to clear my mind and throw my shield up again. I growl angrily, refusing to give in and call for a stop.

I start to notice my legs shaking and my back spasming in pain, but I don't care. I am almost fully running on survival instinct by now.

Within ten minutes however my body gives in, and I collapse on the padded floor. I hiss and curl up with my limbs under me, forming my shield in a small bubble around me. It occasionally flickers, but holds up.

I wait for attacks that don't seem to want to come, though I do hear one of the vampires departing. Some minutes later Another vampire, whose sound I have not learned yet enters. I tense.

**Aro's POV:**

I am sitting in my study, writing in a big tome as I hear a rapid knock on the door. I sigh, having felt tense and off for the last few hours. I put my pen down and stand. "Enter"

Caius enters, looking worried and tense. Immediately I stiffen, reminded of what happened yesterday. Caius silently approaches me and holds out his hand. I close my eyes and take it, focusing on what he is trying to show me.

I see Isabella entering the training rooms…but what could she be doing there? My question is answered when through Caius's eyes I see her speak. He thought her plan was a good idea, and so do I, at first.

However, as time goes on I see things start to escalate. She becomes more and more focused, stopping her playful jokes and growling instead when somebody almost got too close. Even then Caius had not suspected anything yet, though I start to get a bad feeling. I know her better then he does.

I experience him slowly becoming more and more worried about her well being as she starts shaking, and occasionally spasming. I recognize this instantly: It is what happens when somebody is exposed to Jane's gift for a long period of time.

I growl angrily, but Caius urges me to keep watching for a little bit longer. I watch as she collapses, her breathing hoarse, her skin ashen grey, and her eyes glazed, unseeing. Her shield is formed around her in a tight dome, but it is flickering and weak. It feels very, very wrong.

As I let go and snap out of his memories, my whole body is tense. I want to fight for her, but there is no enemy to fight, and nothing to conquer except herself.

"I need to snap her out of this. Go get Didyme, her gift might come in useful."

I rush to the training room, striding in with authority. Isabella is still in the same position she was when Caius left, though nobody is attempting to attack her any more. Jane is kneeling beside her, softly talking, her hand on the shield, trying to soothe my distraught, frightened mate.

Isabella's wolf friends are in a pile close by, looking at my mate with flattened ears and worried eyes.

"Enough" I speak firmly, taking my cloak and coat off. "Everybody, leave. She needs space. We will discuss this further at another time. "

Everybody leaves, though Jane lingers for a second linger and gives me a regretful look.

I kneel besides my mate, just outside the bubble. She twitches and tries to move away, though she appears too weak. My heart aches as I see her shiver.

When the bubble flickers out of existence again I quickly grab her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She tries to squirm and struggle and throw her shield up, but it is not working. Her skin is burning hot, clearly a fever. I gently cradle her and whisper sweet nothings as I try to get her to look into my eyes.

"No, no…James…Stop…n-no!" She mumbles incoherently, full of fear. I speak louder, trying to get through to her. Behind me I hear Didyme enter with Caius. They keep their distance as she attempts to used her power of happiness, though it does not do Isabella much good.

Finally, finally I manage to make eye contact with her. I sigh in relief when I see recognition start to form in her eyes. "Aro…My Aro… W-what happened? Where are they? I-I need…I need to…"

She squirms and tries to look around, to scan for danger. I just hold her against my chest, purring soothingly. She goes limp and groans, her eyes slipping closed. "They can't see me weak…"

I am about to retort with a sarcastic reply, but find out she has fallen into a restless sleep. I gently pick her up and start carrying her to our chambers, where I lay her on the bed. I had not noticed before today how truly small she could look.

Didyme gives one more push of her happiness before she and Caius depart, giving us space.

I hold her close, praying she will be okay.


	10. Chapter 10: Illness

**This chapter will explain what happened in the last chapter, and start discussing Isabella's transformation, which is coming semi soon. I am planning on chapter 13 or earlier.**

**The chapter however is not as good as I would have liked, though I have to at least post something.**

**Please be patient when waiting for new uploads. my schedule is once every one or two days, and that is enough. dont want to exhaust the plot bunnies ;-)**

**Hope you enjoy none the less! **

**Aro's POV**

I stay with Isabella, worried out of my mind as a fever runs rampant in her body, and she refuses to gain consciousness. Nightmares plague her, making her sleep yet more restless.

In her sleep she speaks of the Cullens, of being left in the woods, of wild and cold waters, and of her experience of being hunted by James. If he was still alive I would have torn him to shreds many times over for this. Nobody may harm my mate.

Vague images of her dreams drift through the edge of my awareness, which shocks me at first. My gift is working on her…but how? Was she really in such a state that her shield could not even protect her mind, which it protects first and foremost? Luckily it stops again soon, telling me she is recovering at least a little bit. Yet still I worry.

The sight of her, pale against the white sheets makes my heart ache. I come to realize that I could never live without her again. I can not bare to lose her, not after living a damned life alone on this earth for so long.

My sisters, brothers and Isabella's wolves take turns visiting to check up on her, though I do not allow them to get close. It is already stressful enough to hold her through her dark dreams while she struggles and pleads. And as well, I do not want them to see her weak, because she would not have wanted it.

Only my own stubbornness is to blame to the fact that I wait a good five hours to admit that she needs help I can not give her. Well into the night I call for a doctor to examine my frail mate.

The guard manages to find and convince a renowned doctor from Volterra to come. I keep my distance while he looks at her, not wanting him to figure out I am not human.

He listens to her heartbeat, takes her temperature and checks her pupils. "You said this started while she was exercising?"

I nod and step closer, placing my cool hand on her forehead. She sighs, resting slightly easier. "Yes, she was overworking herself badly without my knowledge and hurting herself."

The doctor turs and shakes his head. "Do not blame yourself. She is an adult, even though she is your wife. "

I decide not to correct him. He puts his stethoscope away. "It is a very strange case…her symptoms are similar to poisoning. Do you know anything she could have come in contact with that may have been harmful? Does she own snakes? Has she been in nature, close to unknown plants?"

I shake my head. "Not at all. She has mostly been inside for the last few days.." I frown, realizing something. The symptoms remind me of something else…the fever, the twitching…it reminds me of the early stages of vampire transformation.

"Could an older injury play into it? She was bitten by a...snake, about eleven months ago. The venom was removed, but…could some have laid dormant? "

The doctor muses over it as he packs away the rest of his supplies. "In theory it could be possible, if the venom got deep into one of her bones, though it seems very unlikely. If that is the case however, there is not much we can do except let her body get rid of it. She should be strong enough to do it"

I nod. "Thank you for agreeing to come look at her. I will have payment arranged so you can be compensated well. "

He thanks me and leaves, getting guided out by a guard. I get back into the bed and pull my mate into my arms. She presses herself against my cool skin.

"I wish I could help you, my love…" I mumble as I gently grab her wrist and trace the scar James left on her. Could some of his venom really still be inside of her?

Some more hours later, after the sun has risen her fever is thankfully going down, and her eyes occasionally flicker open, though she does not respond to me. I gently coax her to drink some sips of water, after which she falls asleep again.

After an hour or two I decide to try to at least do something useful. I gently undress her and fill a bowl with warm water. I use a sponge to gently clean the sweat off her.

Just as I finish dressing her again her eyes flutter open, and her brows crinkle as she stares at me.

"A-Aro? Is that you?" She asks hoarsely, her breath short. Immediately I take her in my arms and gently help her drink some cool water.

"I am here my love. I am so, so sorry…" She places her shaking hand on my face. "Don't be, please…/just tell me what happened…"

I give a short explanation of how she trained, and led herself to collapse, followed by the illness. She blinks dazedly.

"I—I remember none of that…how could I have been so stupid? I let them see me weak…"

I kiss her gently. "None of them think you are weak, my love. They were impressed with how long you managed to keep it up at all, and how clever you became at evading them."

She blushes and hides her face in my chest. I run my hands through her hair.

**Isabella's pov:**

I feel like absolute crap. My head is pounding, my skin is hot and itchy, and im sick to mu stomach. How could I have let it get this far? Why did I not know my limits?

Aro speaks softly. "Isabella…I have some theories about what happened today, and I believe it is important that you know them. Are you well enough, or do you wish to sleep more first?"

I roll over, so my back rests against his chest, and I am a little bit more comfortable. His cool skin feels good on my fevered one. He wraps his arms around me, as if he heard the thought.

"Please tell me…"

He grabs my hand and kisses it. My eye falls on James's scar, which is an angry red.

"Firstly…Jane used her power on your shield to try and weaken it, correct?"

I nod, wondering what she has to do with anything. Aro sighs. "I believe part of her power may have come through, without either of you being unaware. I have seen what her power can do when used for a long time, and some of your symptoms were similar, including the muscle spasms."

I tense and shake my head. "Impossible! She would never hurt me!" He caresses me gently. I relax again.

"Im not saying she did it purposefully, my love…" I sigh, not wanting to think of it.

"What is your other theory?" I look up at him. He looks troubled.

"It plays into the previous theory…What if, when you were attacked by James, not all the venom got removed? What if some lingered, and got activated to repair you when the pain and exhaustion became too much?"

I stay silent, the information just too much to handle. His venom, still inside me? Just the idea makes me want to claw my skin off. I shiver.

"I don't…I don't want him to be my sire!" Aro coos soothingly. I whimper.

"It is okay my love, we will change you very soon, and all will be well…Only a few days, when you are recovered. I will change you, and make it as painless as possible."

I relax a little and sigh. Soon, even though I try to resist I am lured into the lull of sleep again, to rest more easy then I had before.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbyes

**Hey people! Firstly, I want to make sure you guys now what's going on. **

**On the fifth of May I am going to have dental surgery that could mess me up for a while, and stop me from uploading any new chapters until around the 12****th**** of May. I will try my best to still get something out, but I can make promises. **

**Secondly, I saw that las chapter did quite badly. I would love some tips on how to improve.**

**I hope you like this chapter! Bella's transformation is getting closer and closer…**

**Bella's POV:**

From that moment on Aro keeps an uncomfortably close eye on me, not allowing me to do much except sit in bed and rest. Within half a day I start getting restless, even though my body barely allows me to stand up and go to the bathroom alone.

The only reason I give in to his requests are because I can see the fear of losing me in his eyes. I try to soothe him, but he is more shaken up by the whole event then I am.

In fact, the whole castle seems affected. At least once every two hours somebody visits, from Marcus and Caius, to some of the upper to middle guard. I keep up a strong face, sitting up straight when talking to them.

I sleep on and off throughout the day, both to reduce boredom and because of tiredness. Slowly but steadily I recover, my headache fading away, and my aches disappearing one by one.

When I wake in the late morning of the third total day of illness, Aro is holding me and looking at me. He kisses my forehead when I open my eyes.

"Good morning…" I mumble hoarsely. He helps me drink a sip of water, then kisses me.

"We should talk…" My heart clenches when he says that. It was almost exactly what Edward said when he…. I put the thought out of my mind, sitting up. "About what?"

He puts my back against his chest and holds my hand. "I know we agreed I would not change you until at least the 2 week mark of you being in Volterra… But I want to change you sooner, possibly today if you have recovered enough. "

I frown, thinking about it. "What exactly has set you on that?"

He hesitates. "I can no longer stand to see you so fragile and in pain, my love, and I can not bare the idea of losing you"

I squeeze his hand. "You will never lose me. I promise… but I understand where you are coming from. This whole debacle made me realize that for as long as I'm human, I'm at a risk. There are a few things I want to do, and then you can change me."

He kisses my hand. I close my eyes, thinking. "Anything you want, my love"

I sigh. "Firstly, I have to call both my parents….I don't want them to be worried when I drop off the earth. "

When I left forks I left no Aro nods, knowing I will not tell any secrets.

"Secondly, I want memories to keep…I will tell them to you, and when I'm changed and more in control, I want you to recall them back to me."

I smile sadly. A lot will be lost when I am changed, but it will be worth it. Aro stays silent, holding my hand.

"Lastly…" I look up at him. "I want you to make love to me one last time. Right afterwards I want you to bite me… Maybe that will make it easier."

Aro kisses me deeply. I mewl into his mouth. He lets go, and we settle again. "I will give you the world, Isabella, if you ask for it…"

I smile. "All I want is you, Aro. The rest is unimportant."

We lay there in peaceful silence for a while longer. Eventually I find the courage to start the process… My final goodbyes. I have Aro retrieve a phone.

I take it from him, and type in the familiar number with slightly shaking hands.

When my mother picks up I almost drop the phone. I hadn't heard her voice in too long…

"This is Renee Dwyer. Who's this?"

I swallow a lump in my throat and close my eyes. "M-mom?"

My mother gasps dramatically. "Bella! Where are you? Are you okay honey? Charlie told me about how you left, but he didn't give any details, and I was worried sick!"

I clench my hand into a fist. This news will hurt her so much…

"I have some news, mom… I met a guy…. And things happened… And I am so happy with him, mom, you couldn't imagine. But he isn't a normal guy… And I cant be a normal girl if I want to be with him. I have to break contact"

A tear rolls down my cheek. "Bella, are you safe? Is he dangerous?"

I let out a strained laugh. So perceptive, yet she would never guess the truth.

"In a way.. I cant really explain it, there is so many secrets… But Aro would never hurt me, mom."

She is silent for a few tense seconds. "Then I trust your choice, Bella. You have always been so much smarter than me. I am proud of you, no matter what, as long as you are happy. "

Tears are now really streaming. I can tell she is crying too. "I love you mom, so, so much…"

"I love you too baby, more than anything else. You have grown into an amazing woman."

The next half hour is spent talking about old, happy memories. We arrange for her to make copies of all the old family videos and photos, and send them to me along with a few personal items. After hanging up I snuggle into Aro's chest and start to bawl. He rubs my back and comforts me. It takes me quite some time to calm myself and come to grips with the fact that I will never talk to her again.

Charlie is next, and it is just easier with him, both because we already talked when I left, and because he is a man of few words. Though I can tell he is uncomfortable with the idea od me running off with a man, he knows I can handle myself, especially after how I changed for the last few months. He says he loves me, warns me to not get pregnant, and asks me to be happy. I tell him to take care of himself, and let Sue cook for him. After he has hung up im smiling.

"They seem like great people." Aro says. "I will ensure they are well taken care of"

I kiss him. "Thank you"

I yawn, and he insists I take a nap to regain some more strength. I roll my eyes bot agree, snuggling into him. It is very nice to be able to be so close to him.

When I wake there is a meal set out to me. I read with Aro while eating. Afterwards I stretch and stand. Aro looks worried and stays by my side, supporting me.

"I want to see the guard one more time….And then we can…you know."

He nods and leads me to the throne room, his arm hooked through mine. Only when we walk past a window do I realize it is night.

When we enter the throne room Marcus is quick to approach me, with Caius following behind in a slower pace.

"You are out of bed! Are you sure it is a good idea? " I smile and hug him. "It doesn't matter. Aro and me have decided to just go through with it and change me tonight. "

Marcus grabs my hand. "You will be a magnificent vampire, Isabella." He hugs me again.

I turn to Caius, Who nods respectfully to me. I grin and hug him too. He growls but does not push me off.

We go through most of the guard after that, telling them I will be changed today.

I spend a little more time with Jane, The two queens, and Felix they insist on giving me advice on being a vampire. I just roll my eyes, already knowing all the information from conversations with Aro.

As we are walking back to our rooms I start to get a nervous feeling deep in my stomach. Could I handle the pain? What would happen when Aro's venom comes into contact with James's?

When we enter the bedroom Aro kisses me deeply. "Let me care for you, my love…"

**Next chapter will be a sex scene, followed by the transformation. I hope you enjoyed this one **


	12. Chapter 12: Change

**Today is finally the day! Bella will be changed! I couldn't make you guys wait for this chapter until after I take a break. Hopefully I can get another chapter out before tomorrow afternoon, so you guys don't need to wait to see Bella as a vampire. It is not yet happily ever after though…**

**Warnings: The first scene is a bit gory and disturbing, because I had an idea I meant to use earlier but forgot.**

**The part after that, as promised, is a sex scene.**

**Enjoy! **

**Bella's POV:**

"Wait." I say, putting my hand on his chest. "This may not be the right time, but…Maybe you should feed first. You haven't eaten in a few days…"

He frowns. "You think I will lose control and harm you, Isabella?"

I quickly shake my head. "It can't harm, but…I was thinking…and now I am curious… " I blush. "I want to see you feed…I want to understand…"

He hesitates, weighing the pros against the cons. In the meantime I am squirming, imagining him feeding. Why does it seem so erotic.

"I will give you this, my Isabella…on one condition. Do not approach me while I am feeding.."

I nod and kiss him softly. He kisses back, then calls for jane to retrieve a human from the dungeons. I go to the seating area by the fire place, and lay on a chaise lounge, where I have view of most of the room. Aro puts on gloves, to prevent her thoughts and memories from affecting him too much

Within minutes there is the sound of struggling approaching the door. Aro opens it, and Jane forces a woman in. She is maybe thirty years old, and there is not much special about her. Good.

Jane throws her on the ground, then casts me a questioning gaze before departing. The woman scrambles up and tried to run to the door, but she is quickly caught by Aro, spun around and slammed into his chest. I tense up, disliking the intimate position.

Aro forces the woman to look at him. Her struggling ceases, and a dazed expression comes onto her face. He is using his vampire power on her….was this really what Edward used to me? She looks like a zombie.

I can see that Aro's inner beast is really coming out now. He glances at me, making sure I am far enough away, and that I can see everything clearly. I smile at him, encouraging him to continue.

He focusses on his prey again, his dark eyes gleaming as he tilts her head to the side and studies her neck. He pulls her closer, preventing her from escaping as he lowers his sharp teeth to her skin.

A shiver runs down my spine when I see his teeth penetrate her neck, and a bead of blood runs down, onto her breasts.

Aro moans while her struggles start anew, his influence over her wearing off because of the pain. He becomes more rough, sinking his teeth in deeper and sucking harder.

Power radiates off of him, and I squirm. I was right…almost never have I ever seen a more erotic sight.

Within minutes the woman is drained, and he drops her onto the floor carelessly. He stands there, his eyes closed, swaying a little like he is drunk.

I bite my lip and stand up, slowly approaching him. His eyes snap open, and he stares at me hungrily. It is a very different kind of hunger then he had for his prey.

He stands completely still as I gently place my hand on his chest and look at his lips. They are coated in dark red blood, with a little running down from the corner. I find myself fascinated by it. I had always been nauseated by blood, but now…

I slowly lean in and place my lips against his, tasting the blood. It is slightly warm and tastes like copper, but somehow it tastes good. I moan, kissing him deeper, my tongue pushing in to capture more of the flavor. Especially mixed with his venom, it is sublime.

He groans, pushing me against the wall and running his hand through my hair. We make out until there is no more trace of the blood left. Ki pull back, gasping for breath, slightly dizzy.

"W-wow..That was…Amazing… I don't know why I did that…"

He purrs. "You are a natural born vampire, my love…I can not wait to feed along side you…"

I lean against the wall, taking time to recover from the intense kiss. Soon my body starts to call to be touches

I bite my lip, looking up at Aro with nervous excitement. He kisses me again and takes my hand, leading me to the bed, past the pale body on the floor. He lays me down and caresses my face.

"Relax…let me do the work…just feel…" He starts kissing my skin, teasing and licking. I close my eyes and mewl as he starts undressing me and kissing down my body. When he gets to my breasts I start squirming, but he just gently holds me down, nibbles at my nipple, then moves on.

His cool tongue flickers along my stomach, somehow finding sensitive spots I never knew I had.

Finally he gets to my legs…he spreads my legs and kisses my mound as he inhales deeply. I look into his eyes, biting my lip.

"Ah….already wet… " he speaks softly with intense pleasure. "I am blessed to be able to keep tasting this, long after your blood is gone."

I blush bright red as he buries his face between my legs, starting to lick. At first I attempt to grind up or wrap my legs around his head, but he will not allow it, continuing to push me down again, and stop of I keep resisting.

He swiftly brings me to an intense orgasm that has me screaming and arching up. He holds me tenderly and kisses me when I have recovered, letting me taste myself.

"I need you…" I whisper, wanting to wait no longer. He purrs, undressing himself while I watch needily. He pulls me into his arms and lines up.

I moan when he fills me, the pleasure overwhelming now that I am so high strung. I cling to him as he starts a steady pace, ensuring I can feel every second of it.

I bare my neck to him, and he growls lustfully, starting to lick and suck my skin. It is giving me a thrill. So close to my veins, to my blood…is he tempted?

Soon he speeds up, holding me tighter as we both approach completion. I go first, clamping around him as I cry out. He follows soon after, filling me.

He collapses beside me, and both of us lay there as I catch my breath. I roll over and snuggle into him.

"I love you so much…." He lays me on my back again and looks into my eyes. "I love you for eternity, my Isabella…"

No more words need to be spoken between us. I am ready to become like him, and be his until we burn. I bare my neck again, and he slowly leans in, smelling my neck and kissing tenderly.

I gasp when his teeth sink in, surprised by the suddenness. It hurts, of course, but it fills me with happiness as well. My blood will strengthen him, and maybe a little part of my human self will always be with him.

He takes only a few sips, then moves on, sinking his teeth into my wrist. I can feel the burning pain start to spread, just as when James bit me. I clench my jaw, determined not to scream, and grab his hand.

Just as he bites for the third time I slip into darkness, the pain overtaking me.


	13. Chapter 13: Gone

**Disaster strikes…Don't say I didn't warn you all!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

The pain… The pain seems like it should be all consuming…but somehow it is not. Though my senses are cut off from the world around me, I realize I am able to think through the pain.

Was I not told I would be begging for mercy? But…Who told me that again? The cruel one, or the one who changed me? Why is everything getting so messed up in my head?

I try to focus, to recall memories. My father. Jacob. Jane. Aro…I wish I could see him. I wish I could feel him hold me. I don't even know if he left.

I don't know how long I have been changing, but ever so slowly the fire starts to fade, away from my skin and deeper into my core. When I try I discover that I can move my finger, ever so slightly. I try harder, and succeed in closing my right hand into a fist.

The fire is now concentrated deep inside my core, burning hotter then ever. I can not think. I can not breathe. I want to claw my heart out, but it is already too late.

The pain reaches a crescendo, and then…just stops. I tense and wait, expecting it to return, but it doesn't. At least not anywhere but in my throat.

Slowly I turn my attention to the outside world. I can hear things…people somewhat close by, talking in a language I do not know. And the sounds of a forest, further away…Is Volterra close to a forest? I can not recall. Where is Aro?

I open my eyes, and I am faced with an unfamiliar room…I lay on a stone slab in the middle. The walls and ceiling are made of shiny, smooth metal, while the floor is made of old stone.

Alarm bells go off in my head as I hear a heavy door open.

**Aro's POV, 30 hours before.**

The second day of my Isabella's transformation has just broken, and with every hour she becomes more heartbreakingly beautiful.

She has not uttered a single word, or displayed any sign of pain or even discomfort. It is worrying me, though my brothers try to convince me she will be okay. Some vampires to be just handle the pain better, though it is rare in history.

Of course Isabella would be an unique one.

I peek out of the bed curtains when there is a knock on the door, and Felix enters. I have not allowed any others to see my mate like this.

Felix bows and speaks. "Master, I know you wish to stay with your mate, but there are matters that must be attended to. A young vampire, barely more than a newborn, has broken into the citadel. We captured him before he could do damage. "

I frown and get out of the bed, closing the bed curtains behind me. I get 3 lower guards to protect Isabella, just in case, and then follow Felix.

As I enter the throne room Jane hands me my cloak, which I put on. Most of the guard are there, as well as my brothers. Alec is keeping the intruding vampire under his gaze.

I sit on my throne. "Any indication on who he belongs to?" Caius shakes his head. "None. The youngling refuses to speak, even under torture. "

I nod and motion for Alex to release the vampire. As soon as he regains his senses he jumps up and tries to run, though Dimitri catches him easily.

"Why did you come here?" I ask, staring the intruder down. He struggles but does not speak, growling at me instead. I sigh. "Jane?"

Jane grins as she is allowed to release her power. The intruder screams and writhes. "Please, please stop!"

Jane stops, and I rise form my throne. "I will not ask again. Why did you come here?"

The youngling trembles as I approach. "I-I do not know…They told me they would make it stop if I came here and took one of you, any of you…"

"make what stop?" I halt in front of him and look down on him. He could not have been more then sixteen when he was turned.

"I-I never wanted this… " He mumbles, eyes downcast. I almost pity him. Almost. None attack the Volturi and get away with it.

"Who sent you?" He shakes his head. "They would never tell me their names."

I sigh, resigned to the fact that I have to look into his mind. "Look at me."

He obeys my command, trembling even harder. I place my hands on either side of his face and focus on his memories.

Born in England…normal life..taken forcefully in the night…the pain of transformation…waking up somewhere in eastern Europe…

I tense when I recognize the landscape. Romania.

My suspicion is confirmed when Vladimir comes into his memories.

After that there is not much useful, so I quickly release him. "Guilty" I speak as I walk away, to my brothers. The guard quickly disposes of him.

Worries swirl through my head. The Romanians have never attempted anything like this before. They always prefer to challenge us from afar, to lure us into a battle on their turf. The one time we let them we almost lost Didyme. Marcus had not been the same ever since.

So what is different this time? Why would they waste a pawn like that, and why not take one from Romania?

I tense when I realize what exactly is different. Isabella. The word of her being my mate, and still a vulnerable human has spread.

I rush out of the throne room with no explanation, fearing there is no time. The boy was just a distraction, a decoy to draw my focus from my mate.

I turn into the wing that holds our room, and my fear is confirmed. The three guards I appointed are in pieces in the corner, smoldering. The hallway is blackened, as is the bedroom. The door is ripped off its hinges, and the bed curtains and sheets are torn. Isabella is not there.

I roar in fury, drawing the guards and my brothers to me. When they see what happened to the room they tense, everybody waiting for my command. I will not rest until she is safe. I hiss through my teeth.

"Find her…Now!"

**Bella's POV: **

Survival instinct kicks in, and within a micro second I am crouched in the corner, teeth bared. I take no time to be amazed at my speed, because the door opens, revealing a short, thin vampire with ashy blond hair and red eyes. I snarl at him.

Who are you, and why have you taken me?

He grins and steps closer. There are two vampires behind him, serving as guards.

"You are just as splendid as I expected, Isabella… That will not last long."

I growl, crouching deeper, ready to pounce. "Tell me!"

He laughs mockingly. "The Volturi, and especially Aro will be weakened by your disappearance. That will give us the chance we need to destroy them."

I snap, my inner beast roaring while my shield moves as if it is part of my limbs, wrapping around the smug vampire and ripping him in half. The two guards come at me, trying to pin them down, but I easily throw them off, biting one of their necks and ripping their head off.

The other guard steps back and raises her hands, using her power. Blue fire sprouts from her hands. I can feel the heat, but it can not touch me through my shield.

Quickly they run, grabbing the remains of their leader and fleeing. I pounce at the door, but it is already locked, and no matter how much I claw at it I can not break through, even when attempting to use my shield.

I try the walls next, llooking for seams or weak spots, and putting all my strength into trying to break through. The strange metal does not budge even an inch. None the less I keep on trying, instinct driving me once again.

I start to realize a feeling in my chest, a pull to something that is far away. It hurts. I do not understand why it is happening, but I ignore it, focusing on staying alive.

The hours, and then days are a complete blur. I keep trying, over and over again to break out, but I can not.

From time to time vampires are sent in. vampires with powers or extraordinary strength. They all attempt to subdue me, to pin or trap me, or to hurt me in some way. They are dead and in pieces before they can even touch me. I spread their parts throughout the room, heads shattered in one corner, arms in another, legs in one, and their torsos in the last one, ensuring they can not easily reassemble themselves.

I do not know how long I am there, but I can feel my thirst grow more and more, until it is almost all I can think of.

_Feed. Feed, feed, feed. Tear them apart. Defend yourself. Don't give in to the weakness. Feed!_

Finally, after an eternity, when my muscles shake each time I use my shield, when most of my personality is long gone, something changes. The thing, whatever it is my hear has been pulling to has gotten closer, so close I feel like my heart will push through my chest if the pull gets any stronger.

They have not sent any new cannon fodder to me in a while. I use my time to rest, laid upon a pile of vampire pieces. The whole floor is coated in it now. I stare at the door and wait. Something is coming. Something dangerous.


	14. Chapter 14: Slaughter

**Things are going to go down in this one. Prepare for some savage Bella, Pissed off Aro, and sweet revenge! This will be a long one.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Aro's POV:**

Thirty days. A whole month it has taken for us to figure out where Isabella is kept. Enough time for a newborn vampire to go savage. Enough for lesser vampires to become so weak they can not feed themselves. Thirty days of not knowing if my love was on the brink of death. My only clue of her survival was feeling the mating pull towards her, though because she was taken before transforming, it was weak, and I could not use it to track her. Dimitris tracking would not work either, no matter how hard he tried. I nearly ripped him apart for that, though my brothers stopped me.

Not knowing where else to start, we first went to their castle in Romania, and found it abandoned, with the nearby small town telling tales of constant disappearances that stopped well over a month ago.

We returned to Volterra after burning their castle to the ground, and made contact with vampires around the world, asking if they had noticed unusual vampire activity. We could not risk telling them we had lost our new queen.

Only one coven brought something up: The Russians are nomads who travel around Russia and parts of eastern Europe. They had noticed the Romanians being up to something, moving more humans into their castle, but had not thought much of it. Several months later, only a few days ago they had met Vladimir and Stefan again, this time in the far north of Russia in a small, abandoned castle. .

Now I am on a plane, impatiently waiting for us to land on a small airport in rural Russia, close to where we were told the Romanians reside. As we get closer to landing time I get more and more antsy. The mating pull is getting stronger. I need my mate, badly.

Marcus puts a gentle hand on my arm. "Do not fret, brother. Her bond to you is still there, and glowing brighter then ever. She Is alive and sensing that you are getting closer. "

I nod and take a deep breath, focusing on discussing battle tactics with Caius.

As soon as we land we move out, the whole guard besides me and my brothers. Even the wives are with us, because we do not want to risk them alone in the castle.

We approach the castle, and are met with a small army of newborns. My vision goes red as soon as I touch one, and I see my Isabella in his mind, being tossed into a titanium room right before her change is complete.

I tear him to shreds easily and dodge an attack, cutting through the newborns to get to the castle. They are meaningless to me, no bigger hinderance then a fly. None of them will survive to see the upcoming dawn.

I break through the ancient, wooden doors and follow the pull in my chest, disposing of all vampires that get in the way. One with the power of fire hot enough to melt stone poses a challenge, but she can not use her gift under Jane's burning gaze.

Finally, finally I arrive to the prison cell, composed of a cube of steel several feet thick, with a heavy door to get in and out. The Volturi uses something similar from time to time. They are easy to open from the outside, but impossible from the inside. Inside I can hear my Isabella growling in warning, not speaking.

I turn the wheel that opens the door, and my heart breaks at what I find.

The room is smaller then I thought, barely ten by ten feet, and very claustrophobic. The floor is absolutely covered in withering, wiggling vampire parts, covered in a thick sludge of filth and vampire venom. Isabella is curled in a corner, trembling and snarling like a furious animal, her eyes void of any recognition, very similar to that day when she overworked herself.

Her eyes are pitch black and sunken deep into her skull, her limbs are thin and dried out, with scorch marks here and there, and many bite marks, especially around her neck.

I can not help but feel proud. Many had tried to kill her, but none succeeded.

Slowly I step closer, and speak with a soothing voice. "Isabella…"

**Bella's POV:**

"Isabella…"

I know that word from somewhere. But where? Does not matter. Must protect myself. Stay alert. Survive.

I raise up, baring my teeth, warning the vampire to stay away, or face the same fate all the others did. He is different then the others. He moves in a different way, looks at me different, and smells…familiar?

No. focus. Protect. The pain in my chest has grown, and I can not focus. He is causing it. He is causing my pain, and I just know it. Must defend self. _Kill._

I lunge at him when he steps closer, going straight for his neck. I do not know why I don't use my shield. I just don't. My teeth sink into his chalky looking skin, tearing through, looking for liquid, something to quench my thirst. I had tried with half of the previous vampires, but it had not worked.

_Feed. Feed. Feed. Kill. Tear._

He does not respond as the others did. He does not scream, only gasps and tenses up. His arms wrap around me. Trapped. Must escape. But he is too strong. I snarl, snapping at his face. He grabs my jaw, forcing eye contact. I hiss. This feels wrong, so very wrong.

_Kill. Kill. Tear. Shred. Rip. Burn. Feed._

I can not bring myself to attack again. My body is frozen in place. My instincts scream at me to tear his face off. He is vulnerable, just do it! I can escape!

But I don't. I just stare back at him, fear filling me. Fear of the unknown. And then…he presses his lips to mine.

I feel like I am exploding. Electricity runs through me. Emotions. Love. Lust. Fear. Worry. Understanding. Happiness. I know this man, this vampire. He is all I need.

I kiss him back roughly, tearing at his clothes, my own tattered one long since gone in the piles of vampire parts. He stops me. Grabs my wrists and holds them down. I growl, until he speaks.

"Soon, my Isabella…First, feeding. Then revenge…" Those words I know, and they make me shiver, my inner beast roaring.

_Feed. Feed. Feed. Kill. Tear. Rip._

He coos, caressing my face. "Yes my love…"

He easily picks me up and carries me away. I cling to him, then spot the wound on his neck. I snarl at the thought of my mate being hurt, and start to lap at the jagged, marble skin, helping to heal it.

Then, suddenly, I smell something. A smell so strong, so delicious it consumes my mind. Even my mate leaves my conscious as I jump from his arms, and I run at the source of the smell. Without a single thought I rip a door from its hinges and jump on one of the sources of the smell, sinking my teeth into it.

I am overcome by pleasure as blood sprays over my face, and my body fills with warmth for the first time since I can remember. I tear savagely, sucking and slurping, consuming every drop that I can. When there is no more I drop the body and pounce on the next, starting to feel strength return to me, slowly but steadily.

_Feed. Kill. Suck. Drink. Shred. _

I do not stop. Not when I regain control over my shield. Not when I feel strong again. Not when my body buzzes with pleasure, and not until every last one of the blood sources is dead on the ground, reduced to shreds of meat and splinters of bone.

**Aro's pov:**

Se truly is a sight to behold. Like an animal she tears through her prey, one by one, feeding on their blood and soaking herself in it. Never has she looked more powerful, more magnificent then she does in this moment. I want to go to her, to feed alongside her, but I keep my distance, knowing she needs this.

**Bella's POV**

When no more prey is left I turn to my mate. He stares at me with hungry eyes that make my limbs burn with needy fire. I pull him to me, and realize I am so much stronger then I was before. I kiss him deeply, sharing the blood on my lips with him, then look him deeply in his eyes.

"_Kill…" _I hiss excitedly. I will make them pay for how they hurt me. How they kept me from my mate.

He gives a sadistic grin and licks the blood from my hand. I moan. "Go. Kill. Tear. Make them pay."

Within a moment I am off, holding his hand as we run to the battle field, a different kind of blood lust raging inside me. I step outside for the first time since I can remember, and find a snow covered waste land where many vampires are fighting. I bounce in place as my eyes scan the crowds, looking for my first target.

I tense when I recognize one, and my mind retrieves the name from deep inside my brain. Vladimir. The one who brought me here.

I roar in rage, running at him with speed I did not know I possessed, and tackling him into the snow. He cries out and struggles, but this time I am the strong one. I make sure he can see my face as I grin sadistically, then start tearing chunks out of him, and throwing them in a nearby fire, making sure he stays conscious the whole time. His screams of agony feed my inner beast. His pleads for mercy only fill me with depraved glee. He showed no mercy, so neither will I.

After he is gone I rise, and look to my mate, who nods in approval. "Kill" He says, confirming that the battle is not over yet. Gleefully I jump on my next victim, making quick work of him.

**Aro's POV**

Like an ancient war goddess my mate dances through the battle field, disposing of vampires with what looks like practiced ease, somehow avoiding harming the Volturi. Newborns crumple under the crushing power of her shield, and older vampires get a more personal touch, being decapitated by her sharp teeth

I fight by her side, watching her back and sharing in her glee as one by one our enemies fall around us. I let myself go, allowing myself to be overtaken by the purest, primal instincts.

When no more enemies stand before us she looks around, her eyes full of burning fire. I grab her hand and kiss her deeply, making her moan and press herself against me. She starts to pull at my clothes again, but I stop her, bringing her awareness to the guard, which is recovering close by. She growls but pulls back, making me smile.

The next hours are…strained at best. Though more aware of the goings on around her, Isabella is still fully running on instincts. She pulls me to a sheltered area with some bushes, and snarls when anyone gets close while she marks my body with her scent.

Knowing she will most likely not snap out of it for quite some time, I instruct the guard to return to Volterra. My mate and I will return when we are ready.

When we are finally alone I kiss her deeply, and let my desires overtake me. I need her, more than anything I have needed in my life.


	15. Chapter 15: Healing

**Hope you enjoy! A second one is coming later today, because i'm sick of not knowing exactly what my readers have read last.**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Isabella and me roam the cold, mostly desolate tundra of northern Russia, slowly making our way towards Europe.

We hunt together in small villages, where I teach her how to be discrete about hunting, and how to waste less. I find out she has remarkable self control for a newborn, if she wishes to. She does however prefer a more savage approach, and at multiple points desecrates a small village for the fun of it.

Our time not spent hunting we spend making love for hours on end, playfully sparring, or simply discovering nature. It had been a long time since I could just be a normal, nomadic vampire. It is refreshing.

All in all we are happy together, though the effects of the past have not yet disappeared. Isabella does not speak, her haywire instincts just not putting focus on it. Instead she communicates through growls, whines and purring.

When ever we pick up on the scent of a vampire, no matter how faint, Isabella goes on high alert, and gets ready for an attack. Multiple times I have had to soothe her and pull her in another direction, trying to calm her. We got lucky nobody has seen us so far.

It is around the 50th day now. Isabella and I are a few miles south of Moscow, where we regularly go to hunt. Our home, for now is a sheltered spot in a dense woods, where we often curl up and cuddle.

The last few days, to my joy, I have seen some change in my mate. Her reactions have been calmer, and she has been less on constant alert. When I talk to her, instead of just listening, she seems to understand at least some of it.

I tell her of her human family, of her friendship with the wolves, and of the Volturi. She looks into my eyes as she listens, occasionally frowning or looking confused. In a way it is adorable.

She shifts a little, placing her hand on my chest and kisses me gently. "Aro…"

I smile widely, elated that the first thing she says again is my name. I kiss her deeply, then caress her face. "I am here, and I love you."

**Bella's POV**

Recovery has been a slow, strenuous process to say the least.

At first, after my capture and the starvation, my inner beast had fully consumed me, making me run on full instinct. The beast had been a constant voice in my head, warning me of danger, and telling me how to function as a vampire.

The beast still occasionally speaks to me, but less and less of danger, and more so of hunger and being close to Aro.

Lately I have been doing better, in a sense. Memories have returned to me, slowly and steadily, Memories of Aro reading to me. Memories of my father and me eating pizza. Memories of Jane, Felix, Marcus, Caius, and the wolves.

I miss them, but I worry as well. What if I can never become a normal vampire? What if I will never be able to fully control myself?

Speaking Aro's name for the first time, and seeing his joy in response had made me more determined to get better.

Aro says I do extraordinary well for a vampire, but I still worry.

At the moment we are near a medium sized city in Poland. It has been about a hundred and ten days since I was changed. Ninety days since I was freed from my prison.

I look to Aro and sigh, squeezing his hand.

"We have to return to Italy soon, don't we?"

He kisses my hand tenderly. I bite my lip, my lust for him flaring up. It is one part of being a vampire I do not have much control over yet.

"No my love, not until you are ready. We can wait a bit longer."

I shake my head. "No…The vampire world needs their king. I will be fine…I can adapt. "

He pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly. I lean into him and close my eyes.

"I love you so much, my Isabella…You are strong, so much stronger then you think. You will be fine in Volterra. "

I smile and pull back, taking his hand and turning south. To Volterra.

We run for hours and hours, enjoying the last few shreds of freedom, and make full use of our vampiric speed and strength as we do acrobatics, trying to one up each other.

Just before we enter Italy we stop to feed, taking a couple homeless people from a city. They will not be missed. Aro also stops somewhere to make a call, notifying Volterra of our upcoming arrival.

The last of the way we walk hand in hand, in silence. The sun has set by the time we arrive to the gates of Volterra. I look around, amazed at what a difference vampire vision can make to the city I so love.

I tense when I hear a vampire approaching quickly. My beast cries out for me to attack, but I push it away when Aro squeezes my hand.

Jane comes into sight, and I give a hesitant smile but don't speak, tensing more as she approaches.

Thankfully she stays professional, not getting too close, and just bowing, putting our cloaks on a nearby bench, and then departing.

I release a held breath and go put my cloak on. It fits me perfectly, and gives me a vague sense of security. I put my hood up as we enter the dark halls of the castle.

We encounter some vampires I have never seen before, who wear the light grey of the lower guard. I step closer to Aro as we pass them, and they stare.

"New recruits to replace the fallen ones…" Aro mumbles. "I will have to see them soon."

We quickly stop by our room, which has not changed one bit from my last memory of it. The window is slightly open, letting in a cool breeze and making the curtains around the bed flutter. I go to the closet and find all sorts of new clothes to choose from.

We bathe together in the warm tub, washing each other. After so long without, even though I don't technically need it, The warm water feels nice, and it is comforting to be clean again.

After we are both clean we step out of the tub and dry ourselves, then go to the closet again.

Feeling somewhat bold I pick an emerald green dress that borders on a full on ball gown. When I go look in the mirror I tense, realizing this is the first time I have seen myself since I changed.

Hesitantly I reach out to my reflection, amazed. No longer do I look plain or boring, though somehow I still look like myself. I smile when Aro grabs my hand and kisses my neck. We look amazing together. Perfectly matched.

We leave our room, and I can sense Jane shadowing us, though she stays out of sight. I smile as we enter the throne room and approach the dais with the thrones.

Marcus and Caius rise, meeting us half way. I tense slightly, unsure of what to do. I'm thankful when they keep a comfortable distance.

"Isabella, I was correct. You look magnificent. I am honored to call you my sister."

I smile and bow my head, half expecting my face to heat up in a blush. Gathering some bravery I step up to him and give him a brief hug. Thankfully he makes no attempt to hug back. "Thank you…"

I turn to Caius, who grins. "You know what this means, don't you Isabella? No more going easy on you. I expect to start training you in combat very soon."

Aro protests behind me, saying there is no need. I ignore him. "I am eager to fight with you, Caius. I can finally knock you a few pegs down. "

He just chuckles. I am about to look around the room when suddenly a large body launches itself at me. My instincts react before I can think, and I throw a bubble around Aro before slamming my attacker into the ground, cracking both the marble, and his skull.

I snarl in his face, and only then notice who it is: Felix. He whines. "I just wanted to spar!"

I release him and walk out, shaking.


	16. Chapter 16: Thrill

**This one will be very gory and kind of messed up, but that's the way I like Aro 😉**

**Hope you like! If you have any suggestions, please review.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I go to the library and plop down in what used to be my favorite spot to read, though now dust flies up from the chair. My breathing is rapid, my hands are still shaking, and my head is spinning as I try to suppress the beast.

Through the stone halls I can hear Caius and Jane screaming at Felix, with occasional pained screams, no doubt resulting from Jane using her gift.

Aro gently opens the door, staying low to the ground to not scare me. To my rational side this is ridiculous, but It tends to soothe my beast to see him submit to me.

I decide to allow the beast some freedom, knowing that if I don't, sooner or later it will break free forcefully. I get up and go to my mate, pulling him into my arms right there on the floor. I bury my face in his neck and let my hands wander his body, making sure he is unharmed.

He mewls and purrs, relaxing. Both me and my beast love it when he allows himself to be weak for us.

We are interrupted by a knock on the door. Marcus speaks. "Brother, sister, are you decent? We have some more matters to discuss. "

I growl in annoyance and close my eyes, focusing on tucking my beast away. I decide that when Aro and me are alone, I will ravage him, and let my beast have free reign.

I stand up and straighten my dress. "Yes, we are decent. "

When they enter Aro is still on the floor, with his hair messy and his expression slightly dazed. Caius chuckles and goes to sit at one of the reading tables. Marcus joins him, and so do we after Aro regains his bearings.

"What is so important that it must be discussed immediately, brothers?" I ask , looking at them. Caius gets an annoyed look over him.

"The vampire world has been waiting to meet you, Isabella. Already have four covens made the travel to us, hoping to meet you"

I frown. "But why? "

"We very much serve a public role, Isabella, and presenting ourselves is a part of that. There are rumors about you that we must cull before they grow too big."

I stand up. "Do not be cryptic, brother. What rumors?"

Marcus takes over when Caius growls lowly. He has always been more diplomatic. "There are many. They are not even sure if you are changed or not. Some say you are nothing but a guard that lost control when you attacked. Others think that you are fully taking over the Volturi to rule on your own. Some believe you are Aro's la tua cantante, and he keeps you because you are leading him on. That you are, in essence, his whore. "

Aro snarls, standing up quickly, his chair toppling over behind him. "I will have their heads!"

I gently grab his hand and our, trying to soothe him. He relaxes when I kiss him.

"Anything else?" I ask as I start pacing, mulling over the information.

"They are curious, Isabella. The Volturi has not seen a new leader in centuries. We very much serve a public role, and presenting ourselves is very much a part of that. Up until now we could hold it off because you were away with Aro, and still a newborn, but now you are back we must handle. I suggest a formal crowning, followed by a ball."

I sigh deeply, weaving my fingers together and considering it. I know they are right. We need to show off our power and status, and the world needs to know that my existence is not just a rumor. I just don't like being paraded around.

"I suggest we have a formal ball, where you will be introduced to the vampire world, followed by a crowning." Marcus says. "However…The Cullens will need to be invited too. Are you ready for that?"

I groan and start pacing back and forth. How could I ever be ready? I am not sure if seeing them would cause me to explode or worse, break down.

I freeze when an idea starts to form in my head. My lips curl into a satisfied grin. I return to the table and explain the idea. It is not very difficult to convince them. We agree to organize the ball one month from now, so I have some more time to learn how to control myself.

After ironing out the details Aro and I depart to our rooms. When we arrive I sigh and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. My whole body feels tense, and I am hyper aware of sounds from around the castle. Today has been very difficult, to say the least.

Aro climbs up on the bed besides me and kisses me tenderly while starting to undress me. I bite my lip, aroused at the sight of him in such a subservient position, on his knees. My inner beast purrs as I start to feel her take over.

He pulls my dress off and kisses my breasts while looking up at me. He whispers to me.

"Let me help you...let her take over, Isabella. You can do anything you want tonight"

I groan lustfully and bite my lip. Though we go quite far usually, he almost never lets me have full control. I kiss him deeply, grabbing his long hair to keep him in place as I forcefully explore his mouth with my own. I moan and pull back.

"I want to feed…to share with you…I want to ride you while we bathe in blood." I grin when he moans, his eyes darkening, and venom filling his mouth. Quickly he instructs the guard at the door to retrieve two young, pretty humans.

I close the curtains around the bed and flip Aro onto his back. I tear his clothes off without a single thought about how much they cost.

I kiss him roughly and grind against him as we wait for our prey.

When we hear the door open, and the sound of two humans with rapid heartbeats being pushed in, I freeze.

My hunting instinct takes over, and I track their movements as they attempt to escape through the door.

Silently I get off Aro and look through the curtains, spotting a young woman, and a slightly older man. I lick my lips and grin at Aro. This will not just be a feast…It will be a game.

Gracefully I step out of the bed, allowing the curtains to rustle to alert the humans to my presence. Aro stays where he is, watching, allowing me to retrieve the prey.

The humans stare at me like deer frozen in the headlights as I approach them with a predatory step. I begin with the man, placing my hand on his shoulder and gazing into his eyes, using my lure.

A shiver visibly runs down his spine, and his eyes glaze over as he falls under my spell. I grin, my teeth gleaming in the candle light.

The woman screams, attempting to run. Before she can even blink I am in front of her, and slam her against the wall. I stare into her eyes, and she too falls under my spell, relaxing.

I guide the two humans to the bed, and make the woman sit on the edge. The man I make kneel in the middle before I rip his tattered clothes off. They would only get in the way.

I kiss Aro deeply, then grin. "Let's make it messy"

I go behind the man, placing my lips on his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. "Delicious…"

Aro gets in front of him, smelling as well and purring. I grab the mans hair, bending his neck to get better access. I sink my teeth into his vein, and moan when warm blood squirts into my mouth. Aro takes the other side, doing the same.

We feed together, staring into each others eyes as the blood heightens our senses, and the pleasure of feeding fills us.

When the first body is drained I carelessly toss him aside and pounce on my mate. Both of us are soaked in the sweet, rich blood. I moan, licking it off his chest, then kissing him deeply as our bodies slide against each other.

Aro moans when I wrap my hand around his member. I grin. "Don't cum unless I say so~ "

He gasps when I go down, wrapping my lips around his member. I delight in tasting the mix of the blood, and him. I look into Aro's eyes as I slowly bob up and down, teasing him, making him quiver and whine.

The human's eyes on my back only make it more arousing. I can feel her fear brewing as the effect of the lure fades away. The adrenaline will only make her blood so much sweeter.

I bring Aro to the edge of completion, then release him with a plop, grinning as I watch him pant and squirm.

I turn away from him, letting him see my ass while I approach the female. She is quivering, her eyes wide. I soothe her with the lure, and pull her towards Aro.

I straddle him, placing my opening at his tip. He groans, trying to pull me down, but I push his hands off and bring the woman between us. She is beautiful, with soft, full breasts, wide hips and soft skin. I play with her nipple as I stare into Aro's eyes, making him envious.

I lick her neck, but pass by it, wrapping my lips around her nipple instead. She gasps and squirms, while Aro growls loudly. He shuts up quickly when I plunge down on him, taking his whole member in one fell swoop.

I pull him to the woman's breast, and he looks up at me before biting. I love seeing him feed. The way his eyes close. How he grabs onto her firmly, forcing her to stay still. How the blood runs down his chin when he lets himself go.

I start to ride him as I bite into her other breast, enjoying the warm blood, allowing it to help me reach new heights of pleasure. Aro grinds up into me, making me purr. I reach around the woman and start playing with her, making the heavy scent of her arousal fill the room.

We both soon explode together, collapsing in a pile with the dying woman between us, her blood running down onto us and soaking the bed.

That night we go through multiple other humans, enjoying them in different ways, from making them orgasm while we drain them, to making them run and chasing them, only to shred them apart and have the blood shower down on us.

It is well past noon when we begin to come back from our high and snuggle together under the blood soaked sheets.


	17. Chapter 17: Perspective

**This one will partially be from a bit of a different perspective. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Remember, I love reviews **

**I don't own twilight, or anything else but my own ideas.**

* * *

During the next two weeks I steadily start to adapt to life in Volterra again. Thankfully they know to keep some distance, making me more comfortable. Though I still spend most of my time close to Aro, I also venture out to continue my violin lessons, listen to stories, or spar with Felix or Caius.

It is humbling to lose a battle against them, but only serves to make me more determined to improve.

It is in the third week that I am in the library, lounging in Aro's lap reading as there is a respectful knock on the door, and a mid tier guard enters, bowing before he speaks.

"Master, mistress…We have been keeping track on the Olympic coven as requested, and there is some news. "

I tense up, getting out of Aro's lap. He grabs my arm, holding me still.

"Continue" Aro says firmly.

"We tracked the mind reader after hearing them say an unfamiliar name. We found him in a restaurant with a human female, discussing vegetarian hunting."

I snarl, Getting up and starting to pace back and forth, my hands balled into fists. "He did it again! He is using another one, just like he used me!"

I snatch a random book from the shelf and throw it at the wall, where it explodes in a mess of pages. The guard steps back a bit.

"I'm sorry my lady, but…That is not all" I freeze and stare at him. He takes another step back.

"She…The human…Looks remarkably like you."

My heart sinks, and my hands start to shake. "O-out. Now!"

Aro gets up, quickly grabbing the guards hand to get the full story before ushering him out of the library. I collapse on the ground, thoughts swirling in my head.

So he replaced me. He threw me away like an old toy, and went and replaced me almost immediately. How had I been so foolish? Had I even been the very first human he used like this, or was I just another bad copy?

Aro embraces me, and I sob into his chest as he speaks soothing words. "They will be brought to justice, my love. Very soon…"

After calming slightly I look up at him. "We need to do something now…Call them now. Confront them, please."

Aro nods severely and pulls his phone out, putting in the number from memory. I cling to him and stay silent, holding my breath.

The phone rings three times before picking up. I clench my hands into fists when I hear Carlisle's voice.

"This is Dr Cullen speaking." Aro keeps his cool, keeping a pleasant tone.

"Carlisle, it has been too long since we last spoke. I assume you received my invitation?"

"Yes. I must say I am surprised to discover you finally found a mate. Congratulations. I can not wait to meet her."

I get up and start pacing again. The phone can not pick it up, thankfully.

"Thank you, my old friend. I believe I heard that there has been some development in your life as well? You have moved again recently, haven't you?"

Carlisle sounds slightly tense when he answers. "Indeed. It was time, or the humans would have started suspecting."

Aro looks at me as he answers. "Indeed, a good idea. Though I have heard some other news?"

The buzzing of rapid vampire speak comes through the phone, though it is warped beyond being understandable. Aro interrupts.

"I have heard you have taken on a human pet, Carlisle. I recommend you bring her with you when visiting. I am very curious about the human that caused you to break the law."

Aro speaks firmly, leaving absolutely no room for arguing. Carlisle sounds resigned. "Yes Aro, we will bring her. "

"Good." Aro says before abruptly hanging up. I growl, wanting to tear them apart piece by piece. "They knew exactly what they were doing!"

Aro wraps his arms around me and purrs, trying to soothe me. I squirm and struggle for a few seconds, then just lean against him.

"It hurts…." I complain, hiding my face. "I should be furious…but I cant. Why do I still love them?"

Aro rubs my back. "I understand, my love. You still have the memories you shared with them. And if you want to drop their charges, we could… "

I shake my head. "No. They must be punished. They must serve as an example. " Aro nods and just holds me.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I put the phone down and turn to my family, who have all gathered around me. Amelia, Edwards current girlfriend is tucked behind him.

I cant help but resent what Edward is doing with his life. She does not deserve this, and neither did Bella.

Jasper speaks first, his tone strained and his stance tense. Lately he has been drifting further and further from the family, especially since we left Bella.

"So they know about her. What do we do now?" Though he does not say it, his tone implies that he is Considering Bella too. He is worried that the Volturi knows about her.

Edward forbade us from talking about her, and we just complied, because it is easier. I long since started doubting my ability to lead this family. Where had I gone wrong?

"There is not much we can do. We can only hope" I say as I sit down, feeling tired of mind.

Amelia peeks out from behind Edward, holding his hand. She looks so much like our Bella, it makes my heart ache. She could never replace her. Edward growls softly when I think this. I cast him a glance, and he huffs.

"What's going on?" Amelia asks, sounding nervous. I look at her and give her a severe look. We can not lie to her about this.

"Do you remember when we told you about the Volturi?" She nods, her brow furrowing. I stand up and start to pace, at a human speed.

"They know about you, and they want us to bring you when we visit for a formal ball."

She squeaks, hiding further behind Edward, who glares at me. "Are they going to kill me?"

Alice speaks before I can reply. She has become another problem in the family, refusing to obey my commands, and following Edward instead.

"I am sure it will be completely fine. We will protect you, Amy. I promise."

I can tell this is a straight up lie. She has that look of pain in her eyes, that tells me that her gift that she relies upon so much is not working.

It has not been working much at all lately, leaving out seemingly completely random events, like how long a shopping trip will take. It leaves her tense at least, and completely insane at worst.

Amy takes a deep breath and nods. "T-thank you.."

She is not nearly as brave as Isabella. Another think I dislike about her.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to mu office. "

I turn and go up the big, mahogany stairs. Though this new house is beautiful, it does not feel like home. Esme follows behind me, worried. As my office door closes behind us she grabs my hand.

"What are we going to do, Carlisle? This can not go on for much longer. Do you think we can prevent Aro from touching us?"

I shake my head and sigh. "I am afraid not. We will just have to hope that Bella Is gone away for college, and can't be easily tracked. As to Amelia, we can only hope they will show mercy. "

Esme whimpers, and I gently pull her into my arms, trying to soothe her. Our whole life we built together is falling apart, and I am useless to fix it. Silently I look up at the sky and pray.


	18. Chapter 18: Power

**This will be a bit of a teaser chapter to what is to come, but I still enjoy it. **

**The music I was inspired by, and that I imagine Bella dancing to is "Fairy nightsongs" by Gary Stadler. I recommend you listen to it, because it is really pretty.**

**On a similar note, I am thinking about starting a new fic after this one, in which Bella is a fairy/woodnymph. Would you guys read it?**

**Bella's POV:**

Finally, the date of my crowning is here. The castle has been in disarray for the last week as preparations were done, and every inch of the castle was cleaned and neatened.

The weather is dim and stormy, perfect to allow people to arrive with arousing suspicion. I can hear the rain pounding on my bedroom window.

The theme of the ball was decided to be a masquerade, so many beautiful masks were crafted for the guard.

My mask was to be an antique venetian one that covers the eyes well, ensuring my identity stays hidden. It is done in emerald green silk and stunning silver embroidery. A custom dress was made for me in Victorian style, with a big skirt and big off the shoulder sleeves. Paired with stunning jewelry it makes me look like the perfect picture of the queen I am meant to be.

Since yesterday vampires from all over the world have started arriving, filling the castle to the brim. Early in the morning I had gotten word of the Cullens arriving, with their human in tow. I had made sure they would get a comfortable room for her.

I sit at my vanity, looking at myself in the mirror as I pin up my curls up elegantly with braids wrapped around, embedded jewel pins, and a few strands hanging free around my face, framing it nicely.

I tie my mask on with silk ribbons just as Aro enters, fully dressed and ready to go. He looks devilishly handsome in a suit from the same era as my dress, and a pure silver mask with intricate olive branches and angel wings framing his face. I straighten his tie and kiss him.

"Is everything ready?" He nods and caresses my face. "Do not worry, my love. Now, shall we go?"

I nod in agreement and hook my arm through his, letting him guide me. It will not do if our subjects think I am available.

The ball is already in full swing when we arrive to the ballroom. The big, heavy doors are opened for us, and the room falls silent as they watch us enter. Of course they recognize Aro, but for now I am still a mystery to them.

I hold my head up high as I look across the room, spotting the Cullens mingling with some other yellow-eyed vampires. It is very strange how the same eyes that I used to think looked like gold, now look like nothing but piss. I make sure my eyes do not stray on them too long.

We approach Marcus and Caius who are chatting with some vampires. Each has their wife close by their side. In passing I grab a glass of blood from a passing waiter and take a sip, letting it relax me.

I embrace my fellow queens, and then look around the little group. The vampires the kings had been talking to introduce themselves with a bow as the Irish coven. I smile and start to chat, asking them how they are enjoying the celebrations.

The next few hours are spent socializing, meeting the major covens from every country and region, as well as notable nomads.

Aro and me skillfully avoid the Cullens, who try their best to avoid us as well, no doubt wanting to keep from contact with Aro.

Eventually we come across Laurent and Victoria. They do not recognize me, and greet me with respect. I grin mischievously and lean in, whispering to them so soft the other vampires do not hear.

"We have met before, and I want to thank you for your actions. Though I know you did not have the best intentions, you saved me. "

I ever so briefly lift my mask so they recognize me. Victoria gasps, while Laurent just gawks.

"All will be explained very soon" I smile as I depart, being pulled into another conversation alongside Aro.

Not very long after the music changes from generic classical music in the background to an enchanting lullaby that reminds of fairies and magic. The dance floor is cleared, and Aro gracefully leads me to the middle, while Marcus and Caius do the same for their wives.

All of the vampire world watches us as the music swells, and we face each other. I smile up at Aro as he wraps his arm around my waist, and our dance begins.

I twirl effortlessly, Aro guiding me and making me shiver under tender, loving touches. When the music swells once again, picking up in pace, I let go of him and start to dance around him as if I am trying to seduce him in a mating dance.

The other queens do the same to their men, giggling mischievously as we make them chase us, and even switch partners to make them jealous, though it is all in play.

When I am in Caius's arms I am laughing happily, feeling careless and light as a feather. By then others have started stepping onto the dancefloor. Caius releases me, and I twirl, landing in Aro's arms again. I kiss him, purring softly.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Carlisle dancing with Esme. They look happy, though there hangs a dark cloud over their heads. I decide to ignore them for now.

For hours I dance on all types of music, from Irish jigs to ancient Greek hymns.

When the music dies down I excuse myself from the arms of the nomad I had landed myself in and return to Aro. The time for more serious matters has come.

Aro holds my one hand, while Marcus holds the other. The crowds part before us like the red sea as we leave the ball room and depart to the throne room, where a fourth throne has been added right beside Aro's.

The crowd follows us, firstly the guard in order of importance, and then the guests. I am lead up the dais, and turn to the vampires, to my subjects. They all look up expectantly, and I can not help a slight smirk as we make them wait.

Jane kneels before me, bowing her head and placing a velvet pillow on the floor before rushing away to stand somewhere behind me.

Aro and Marcus release my hands, and I gracefully kneel on the pillow, bowing my head slightly.

It is Caius who comes to stand before me to preform the ceremony. I begin to feel nervous, though I do not show it.

Caius speaks, his voice ringing with power, bringing a hush over the crowd. "Isabella Volturi, Mate and consort of Aro, do you swear to serve vampire kind to the best of your ability?"

I nod, looking up at the crowd again. "So do I swear."

"Do you swear to protect our secret with your life?"

"So do I swear."

"Do you swear to rule firmly but fairly, and uphold our laws?"

I nod, determined. "So do I swear."

Caius smiles proudly, Accepting a jewel encrusted crown from Aro's hands. I bow my head, and he ceremoniously places it on top of my head. "Then hereby I declare you, Isabella Volturi, Queen of Vampire-kind."

I smile and rise, accepting a goblet of blood and drinking from it as the crowd cheers. Little do they know the main event is just about to start.

Aro hooks his arm through mine as I raise my hand, silently requesting the people calm down.

When they settle I start to speak, sounding sophisticated and powerful. The people listen with held breaths.

"Thank you all for coming. It is truly a honour to receive so many friends to enjoy this night with. However sadly not all manners can be so pleasurable."

A murmur goes through the crowd as they try to figure out what I mean.

"Tonight I will do my very first act as your new queen, and I will do it because me and the Volturi have been severely wronged. Laws have been broken, and for that there must be punishment. "

More rumors go through the crowd. I silence them again.

"Today you all must bear witness to a trial, and have to judge in your own way. With that, I shall begin with a story"

I pick up my skirts and go to my throne, gracefully sitting down. The kings do the same, and keep their wives by their sides.

"Some years ago there was a naïve, human girl of merely 17 years old. She moved to live with her father in a small, backwards town. She did not fit in anywhere, and was thus vulnerable. Then she met them…a coven of vampires who had taken residence in the town. One of the vampires took interest in her…"

The people are confused. I sigh.

"The vampire seduced her, using his lure on her as he pulled her in with mystery. She had no chance, and latched on to him. But her story does not end there. She was not changed… What the vampire did was much more cruel. He kept under his spell for many months, making her believe he loved her. He pulled her in, further and further, put her into danger and told her our secrets"

A shock goes through the crowd. It is well known that keeping a human under the lure is one of the highest forms of cruelty, because it can drive them deep into madness. It is not explicitly illegal, but it is very taboo. Telling the secret on top of that makes for an act punishable by death.

I take a deep breath. "His coven stayed silent, or even pretended to love her as their own. Then one fateful day, after months of keeping her as their pet…They left. "

More shock goes through the crowd. I can see The Cullens among them. Carlisle, Alice and Edward look nervous. Esme looks regretful and sad, Emmett confused and angry, Rose pissed off, and Jasper guilty and stressed.

I stand up, squaring my shoulders. "That is the law broken that you have gathered here for to judge. And now, for the perpetrators.."

I look across the crowd. "May the Olympic coven be brought forth."


	19. Chapter 19: Lies

Chapter 19: Trial.

**Sweet revenge is coming, my lovelies. I can't wait!**

**Hope you all like this chapter. Please review if you do!**

* * *

The Cullens gasp while the rest of the vampire world stares in stunned silence. The cullens have very good standing in the vampire world, so for them to break such an important law is almost unthinkable.

The Cullens don't move until the guard approaches them. Most of them stay close together, except Rose and Jasper. Interesting to say the least.

Naturally, it is Carlisle that speaks first. "My lady, please allow us to explain…"

I shake my head, looking down on him with disdain. "Let your favorite son explain himself, Carlisle. We will certainly get to your actions later. "

Edward growls, stepping closer, with anger in his eyes. "You are a liar! I did love her, and I did mean to change her! It was just not meant to be. "

I laugh mockingly. "If you had truly loved her, you would not have been able to leave her like that. But alas, there is a simple solution to prove your guilt, is there not?"

I look up, my eyes searching for a certain group. "Ah, Maggie, of the Irish coven. Your gift is to detect lies, is it not? Would you aid us in speaking right?"

Maggie hesitates, then steps forward. "Yes my lady, I will. My gift tells me Edward lied on all accounts. "

I nod and look at Edward again. "You took her and kept her for her blood, did you not? She was, after all, your la tua cantante…Your singer. "

Edward growls, taking a step up the dais. The guard tenses, though I don't give them sign to attack. "No!"

Immediately Maggie chimes in. "Lies."

I grin broadly. "There you have it then…But if I am still not believed, there is more evidence… Because the crime has been committed not once, but twice. Bring forth the human. "

Jane and Alec quickly leave, and return with the human girl in between them. She is shaking, though trying to stay strong. She looks up at me as she is taken up the dais, and the Cullens try to get to her, though the guard holds them back.

"W-will you kill me?" Amelia asks with tears in her eyes. Jane lets go of her when she is right beside me. She does not try to run.

I step up to her and gently grab her chin. Edward snarls from Felix's arms.

I speak gently, looking into her big doe eyes. "You will not be harmed unless you tell lies. Do you know why you are here?"

Amelia shakes her head, whimpering softly. I sigh. "We are here today to put the Cullens on trial. You have been taken along to serve as a witness. "

Her eyes widen. "O-on trial? For what?" I shake my head and sigh. "More will be explained later, in private. For now, just try to answer our questions to the best of your ability."

Edward yells suddenly. "Don't tell them anything!"

I snarl at him. "Silence! You were the one who sentenced this poor girl to death. Not us. Silence him"

Felix wraps his hand around Edward's throat, silencing him. I focus on Amelia, who is shaking even harder, and looking at Edward with fear and the beginnings of distrust. Clever girl.

"Amelia, how long ago have you met Edward?"

She bites her lip and looks down. "About four months. "

I grab her hand. "And how long since you discovered the secret of vampires?"

"A-about three and a half months…I'm not sure…."

Maggie confirms the truth. I continue. "Amelia, how did you discover the secret?"

She looks up at me, her eyes clouding over as she recalls the memory. "I was at home… Edward and his siblings were new, and I was thinking about them… My father got drunk, and he took it out on me…Edward was suddenly there…He saved me from him…He took me away…"

A tear rolls down her cheek. I squeeze her hand gently. She continues.

"He moved so incredibly fast…he was so strong…I knew he couldn't be human. I looked up what I knew about him…Pale…cold…Yellow eyes… I found a page about stregoni benefici… From there on I found pages about vampires. I confronted him the next day, after school…"

I sigh. Her story is very similar, though in a way more tragic then my own.

"Did Edward Tell you he loves you?"

Amelia flinches when I ask that. She is certainly starting to realize. "He said he was fascinated by me… I wanted him to love me… He said it a week later, but it felt empty…"

I nod. "Did Edward ever tell you of his previous lover?"

Amelia gasps and quickly looks at him. "P-previous? You said you had been alone since changing!"

I gently turn her away from him. "This should be enough for now. Maggie, did she speak the truth?"

Maggie confirms. "Not a single lie or half truth."

I smile happily. "Very good. Jane, would you escort Amelia to her room?"

Just after saying that Edward snarls and lunges at me, escaping the guard's grasp. His teeth are bared.

My instinct immediately kicks into gear. My shield wraps around my torso, right arm and neck, protecting vital areas. With the protected arm I grab him by his throat and slam him into the steps of the dais, cracking the marble and his head.

The room is in disarray as vampires talk in shocked, hushed tones. Nobody has ever dared to attack a Volturi member so openly, let alone attacking a queen.

With my free hand I reach behind my head, untying the silk ribbons and letting my mask drop. Edward gasps, staring up at me with big eyes. "B-Bella!"

I snarl, tightening my grip on his throat. "You will address me properly, or I will rip your throat out!"

Carlisle approaches, wisely with his hands raised and his neck exposed, making himself vulnerable. "My lady, please let us explain…"

I halt his steps a few feet away from Edward. "No. You want to say that Edward loves me. That he never wanted to leave me, but thought it was best. It is all lies. If he had loved me, he would not have sentenced me to death by telling me your secrets, before I even knew if I loved him. Had he loved me, he would not have left me in the forest!"

I laugh brokenly, my grip on his throat tightening as I recall ten memory. "Did he ever tell you, Carlisle? That he left me in the forest, far down the path? That I tried to chase after him, begging him to stay with me? He must have heard that. Did Alice tell you that after searching for hours I became too exhausted to keep going, so I just collapsed on the floor? I wanted to die. After all that had happened between us. I sacrificed myself for your family! I was seventeen, Carlisle. I should not have had to worry about anything but homework. I went to meet a hungry vampire to prevent you from getting hurt, and even there, when his venom was already in my veins, you would not let me die."

Had I still been human, tears would be streaming down my face. My voice quivers when I speak again. "I would have given up everything for him, you know that? My life. My humanity. My soul. My family. "

I let go of Edward, keeping him pinned with my shield instead. My skin is crawling with disgust.

"You, Carlisle, were his coven leader, his mentor. You should have put a stop to this the moment this started. But instead you decided to be cruel. When he was gone, I was catatonic. I did not want to eat, or sleep, or do anything but cry. Everything reminded me of him, and every time it was like my heart was being torn out. I wanted to die. And you were going to do the same to Amelia. The only reason I did not take my own life was because for the first months I had hope you would return. That you would come, change me, and we would live happily ever after. After those months I was broken enough that my insanity kept me going. "

I turn away from them all and create some distance. Aro grabs my hand and squeezes it. I take a deep breath while silence rings in the room.

"So…The time has come…" I laugh bitterly. "It is time for the vampires of the world to decide the fate of the Olympic coven, so they may know I rule fairly." I turn to the crowds. "What is your verdict? Are they guilty, or innocent?"

I wait tensely. Maggie is the first, speaking with disgust in her voice. Even if they get deemed innocent, their good standing has just crumpled.

"Guilty"

My lips curl into a cruel grin. After Maggie many more follow, giving the same verdict. Victoria. Laurent. The Denali. The Russians, the Other Irish, the Egyptians, the Amazonians and many more. In fact, only one coven and a hand full of nomads judge them innocent.

"Then it is decided. " Aro speaks for me, grinning as well. "The Olympic coven is judged guilty of telling our secret on two accounts, keeping a human under the lure on two accounts, and once of attacking a Volturi queen. Isabella will decide on the punishment."

The CCullens start protesting, begging and pleading, defending themselves, or in Esme's case sobbing. I just grin.

I won.


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations

**Yay for chapter 20! I honestly never thought I would still have motivation by this point :)**

**Sadly I couldnt't manage to fit the torture in, because I didn't want to skip through most of the trial. It will be in the next chapter, wich I will release as soon as I can.**

**Thinking about getting a beta to help me spot mistakes. if anyone wants to do that, please PM me! itll mean early access to my chapters ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I step closer to them, grinning, and look down on them. "Kneel. All of you."

Jasper is the first to obey, getting on his knees tensely and bowing his head. Emmett follows soon after, giving me a regretful look. The others slowly follow afterwards.

"I will begin with the lowest punishments…"

I approach Jasper and hold out my hand to him. He hesitates before accepting it, letting me pull him up.

"You are innocent here, Jasper. From the beginning you told them that befriending me was a bad idea. You made no attempt to pull me further into their web of lies."

Jasper bows his head. "I want to apologize for attacking you on your birthday. If that debacle hadn't happened…"

I roll my eyes and hug him. "It was a blessing in disguise Jasper. Now, you will face no punishment, but I do want to formally invite you to the Volturi, Major. Both your skill in fighting, and your power would be very useful."

Jasper smiles and glances at a pair of vampires off to the side. "I will think about it."

I nod and move on to Rose, reaching my hand out to her as well. "Thank you for looking out for me, and trying to discourage them."

Rose huffs. "Finally you see sense. At least you found your soulmate, instead of being stuck with fuckward. "

I chuckle. "If you want, you can stay with us here in Volterra, and be part of the guard if you so desire. Either way, I am looking forward to being your sister."

Rose gives a slight smile, though there is some bitterness hidden. I release her and take a deep breath, moving on to Emmett. He looks up at me with puppydog eyes. I sigh.

"Emmett…I wish I do not have to punish you, but I do. From what I gathered, you do not know anything about the lure Edward used on me, did you?"

Emmett shakes his head. "I knew something was going on, but… I didn't know what, and I chose to ignore it… I'm sorry. "

My heart tightens. I always had a soft spot for Emmet's antics. It still feels like he is my brother.

"You had no bad intentions, but you should have put a stop to it… For that you get torture at my hands. After that you are free to go, though for you too there is a place in the Volturi."

He nods, bowing his head again. "Thank you for your mercy…"

I touch his shoulder as I pass by him, hoping it brings him some comfort. Next I approach Esme.

My face hardens. Her betrayal almost hurt the most, because she had been the mother figure I never had before. And now she is here, pathetically sobbing.

"Shut up" I say harshly, glaring at her. Esme's sobs quiet, and she looks up at me. "Please, don't do this!"

I snarl, wrapping my shield around her and squeezing, until her head almost pops off. Carlisle tries to get to her, but I pin him face first on the steps. There is terror in her eyes

"Don't do this?" I say, my voice shaking with fury. "What about what you did, Esme? Do you have any clue of how it feels, to be left like that? You were my mother, Esme. The mother I have never had. It was torture. Every waking hour I was thinking of why you would have left. Was I not good enough? You were aware of my insecurities. But you did not care. You just wanted a perfect little daughter to play house with. "

I grin demonically. "And for that betrayal.. I will have a lot of fun with you indeed. Torture by my and Jane's hands, firstly. We will not let you go for a long, long time. And of course you will be there while we have our fun on your children."

Esme wails as well as her shattered throat allows. I chuckle. "You are never allowed to be part of a coven like this again. No more playing house. No more daughters or sons. It is unnatural, and has given you a false sense of morality. You will live your life as a hermit until you burn."

Without looking at her again I move on to Carlisle, unpinning him for the most part, only holding him by his ankle.

"Carlisle.." I purr sadistically. He sits up on his knees, his back straight and his face blank. Attempting to be a martyr, though it would not work. The whole vampire world sees through his lies.

"Stregoni benifici…" I laugh mockingly. "They could have hardly be more wrong. You hide, Carlisle. Behind your religion, your good standing, your role as father and your job. You were their leader, and if any of them should have put a stop to it, it very much was you. The vampire who has been welcomed in our middle before. Who we counted as a friend. You pretend to be morally right, yet you look down upon others who merely follow their instincts, as god has created. But no more. "

I lean in, grinning, and see the fear in his eyes. "Torture, just to start… I intend to turn you into a monster…to see how long it will be until you break. And I will never stop. I will turn you into the very thing your father, and you after him hated. And you will never drink animal blood again…"

He gasps, making me laugh. "Now no more of this, Carlisle. You are not going to be the martyr. Your coven is disbanded, your good standing is broken, and the world knows of your lies and deceit. They know you do more harm than good upon the humans you claim to want to protect."

Carlisle stays silent, but to my surprise, Alice starts yelling and screeching. "Youre a monster! You bitch, you don't deserve us! All we wanted was for you to be our sister!"

I snarl, turning to her quickly and slapping her in the face, shutting her up. She hisses and spits on me.

I stare at her coldly, my shield pulsing, eager to crush her. The vampires closest to me move away nervously, sensing how close I am to snapping.

"You will regret that, very, very much.." I close my eyes and start making decisions on what I am going to do to Alice. Immediately she starts to scream and cry as if in absolute agony. as the visions flood in. She curls in on herself, shaking like a leaf.

I grin. It is exactly like I expected. Because of her visions that she relies upon so much, she will experience the pain not once, but twice. I wipe her spit from my face with a handkerchief offered by a guard, then move on to Edward, who looks at me with fake disappointment.

Immediately he start to sprout his fake sweet nothings. "Bella, love, please. You can still set this right. I love you, Bella. We all do. We can forgive you, if you just let us. Everything will be all right…"

His sickly sweet tone disgusts me, while before It would have made me swoon. I do not show it however, and instead step closer to him, reaching out. He smiles. "That's it bella, relax…We can just leave, and take you home…"

His scream when I dig my fingers into his eyes, gouging them out, is very satisfying.

"You are a pathetic creature, Edward Masen. You really think I would be foolish enough to return to you, after exposing you? Pure arrogance. I do not know how I ever thought you were beautiful, or kind. You disgust me on many, many levels. You never loved me. I was merely a toy to you, wasn't I? And so was poor Amelia. "

I let go, and Edward growls, putting his hands over his now empty eye sockets. "You are right!" He snarls, his voice strained from pain. "You think I could ever love you? You are just a stupid, ugly bitch that happened to taste good!"

He laughs manically, spitting venom everywhere. "I should just have used you. Locked you up where nobody would ever find you…I could have taken blood from you every single day…I would have taken your body! You would make for such a good slave!"

I step back, my skin crawling in disgust. Jane steps forwards, unleashing her power on Edward, who writhes on the ground, Snarling and hissing. I see Carlisle look at Edward with similar disgust.

Jane's torture is however not enough for Aro, who lunges at Edward. Edward rolls over, barely dodging in time, but then gets pinned. Aro Snarls savagely, his teeth sinking into Edward's chest, creating a hole, then plunging his hand in to rip his heart out.

I can not stand being in the same room as them anymore, so I wordlessly turn away, leaving the throne room.

It did not go as I wanted at all. I meant to stay calm, but I just couldn't. I enter the first sound proved room I can find, which happens to be Marcus's Study.

Felix follows behind me, and holds out his hand. "My lady, I…. " He looks at me with intense worry. Only then do I realize that I am shaking all over. Again.

I look away, and he wordlessly wraps his arms around me as I break down.


	21. Chapter 21: sweet revenge

**Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for! Finally we will see some sweet revenge, with much more to come later down the line. There is also some sweet bonding between Amelia and Bella at the end. Hope you enjoy! Please review if you do.**

**I want to say thanks to my two reviewers eness and DXGRAYXMAN for telling me i posted the wrong chapter. You guys rule!**

* * *

Not long after my breakdown Aro enters the room, taking over Felix's role of holding me. By then I am already calmed down for the most part.

"Arrangements have been made, my love. They are locked up, and the Major has already confirmed that he wants to join us. Rosalie is staying until her mate is released. "

I nod and take a deep breath. "Good… I hope she won't hate me for punishing Emmett."

I sit up. Aro kisses me gently. "It will all be fine, my love. You did very good. "

I smile. "It was, in a way therapeutic. There is no doubt in my mind anymore."

We sit there on the ground for a few minutes more, in comfortable silence. I stand up when I have found the strength to do so.

"It's time for punishment…Felix, summon Jane, tell her to meet me at Emmett's cell first."

Felix nods and departs. Aro kisses me. "Promise me you won't lose yourself… They are not worth it. "

I smile and kiss him back deeply. "I swear. "

I straighten out my clothes and leave, taking the stairs down to the dark dungeons, where vampire prisoners were kept. For a human it would be pitch black.

As I expected, Emmett is in the lowest security area. He sits on a bench in his cell, leaning back against the wall. He cracks a strained smile at me. I sigh.

"This won't take long…I promise. " He just nods, turning around on the bench to face his back to me. I almost tear up when I realize why: he is trying to make it easier. For me.

I silently wrap my shield around him, restraining him. I set pressure on his back, and slowly start to see it crack. Emmett grunts, but tries to keep silent.

I can not torture him for too long. I simply can't, no matter how much I should want to. In less then ten minutes I let him go, after having done no real damage. He will heal without scarring.

Emmett is breathing rapidly, struggling to ignore the pain of his shattered back. I enter his cell and crouch beside him, looking down. "I'm sorry…It had to be done…"

Emmett looks at me for a few seconds, then wraps me in a tight bear hug. I smile and relax. "I'm sorry too, Bells. Can I still join the Volturi? I need something different. I need to learn how real vampires work"

I chuckle and wiggle out of his grasp. "Of course. Go find Aro, let him touch you, and he will appoint you a place in the guard. Though talk with Rose about it first. "

He nods, getting up, putting his shirt back on and leaving. Jane looks at me with worry, but for now I ignore it, moving on deeper into the dungeon. Esme is next.

Esme's cell is different from Emmett's. It is a lot smaller, barely enough to lay down in. There is no bench, and no light on the ceiling. Esme is quietly sobbing in a corner, stripped from her clothes and dignity, and chained down by her ankles.

Carlisle is in the cell across, with clear view of her. He is trying to soothe her and calm her down, but she is ignoring him. Could their mating bond be breaking down?

That thought makes me grin. I silence Carlisle quickly by crushing his wind pipe, then Enter Esme's cell. She curls up into a tighter ball, but that is quickly fixed by a blast from Jane's power. She wails in pain, writhing until she is flat on the ground.

I force her to look at me. "Pathetic." I shape my shield into a spike and thrust it through her chest, making a hole open up. She screams and arches, trashing in vain and only tearing the hole bigger.

"Do you feel that, Esme? That is the pain I felt, every single day. That is what you did to your daughter. "

I push another spike through her stomach. "Hunger pains, because I would not, could not eat. "

Another spike, through her wrist. "The constant ache of my scar, which I took so you and your family would not be hurt."

I start to crack her skull. Terror and grief swirl in her teary eyes. "Constant grief…mysery…"

Torturing Esme is a lot more satisfying then hurting Emmett. As me and Jane work together, interchanging physical and mental pain I make sure she knows of every moment I have suffered.

Soon I switch up my torture, using my teeth to tear chunks out of her, ensuring she will scar badly. She deserves it.

I play with her for a good two hours, and make sure Carlisle sees and hears every second of it. When She stops screaming and begging I start to get bored, so I move on to Carlisle. I have no more words to say to him, especially considering he already heard my tale.

He gives me the look of a disappointed parent. I growl in annoyance and throw him down, flat on the ground.

The his torture is cold and clinical at first. Jane and I take turns torturing, starting to break down both his body and mind by our gifts, nails and teeth.

He tries not to scream, but soon gives in, making his pain be heard.

We drain his venom out, weakening him, making sure he becomes hungry much sooner.

After about three hours I send Jane away to retrieve a human. Carlisle gasps when he sees the young man, and begs us to let him go. I just laugh, cutting the human's wrist with my nail, and offering it to Carlisle.

"You can still save him, Carlisle… " I purr, grinning as I hold the struggling human. "You can end his misery, quick and easy…All you have to do is feed."

He shakes his head frantically, pain in his eyes. I laugh. "You truly are pathetic. You should not even be called a vampire. "

I sink my teeth into the human's neck, then drop him to the floor. Carlisle tries to get to him, no doubt to help, but I pin him just out of reach. "No! you monster!"

I snort. "You are the monster here, Carlisle. Not me. You could have shown him mercy. You could have ended it. All you had to do was give in to your true nature."

Jane grins, using her gift on the human, making him scream that much louder. The venom is starting to really course through him, past the point of being able to be sucked out him without draining him. I step out of the cell, then release him from my shield.

"I will leave him here for about a day. If he is not drained when I return he will be killed, and a human will take his place. Choose wisely, Carlisle."

I feel too drained to deal with the last of the Cullens, so I instruct Jane to have her fun on the yet untouched vampires, and have another guard there for the physical damage.

I put my hood up and depart, feeling relieved, yet also tired. My hands and face itch from the venom that has been splattered on them.

I depart to my rooms, wanting to clean up. Instead I find Amelia curled up on my bed, being held by Leah in human form, and cuddled by Seth in wolf form. Aro is at his desk, and smiles at me briefly, but otherwise leaves me alone.

Amelia has that look in her eyes. The same look I had, a few weeks after they left. Pained, forced emptiness. She is already further along in her grief. Perhaps because she already knows the truth. I am determined to help her heal.

I take off my cloak, tossing it over a chair. Leah and Seth crinkle their nose.

"How did you two end up here?" I ask as I start taking the pins from my hair at my vanity. I keep my eye on them from the mirror. Leah sits up to answer. "We heard her crying. We just had to help"

I smile and nod. "Very good. She needs some warm blooded friends while recovering. Has she eaten?"

She is stirring, responding to our talking. "Not yet. We tried though "

I sigh. "Aro, would you go get some food? I want to try."

He nods, getting up. I go to the bed and make Seth scooch over. I pull Amelia into my lap, not caring that she is wrinkling my dress. I run my hand down her back steadily.

"It will all work out, Amelia. I promise. I know it hurts…you just have to push through. You can survive this."

She buries her face into my stomach. I smell her tears as they start to well up as she whimpers.

"Good girl, just let it all out. Allow yourself to feel, and it wont hurt for as long…"

Aro enters with the food soon after, and I motion for him to put it on the bedside table. Leah, Seth and me hold her for a good half hour, offering as much comfort as we can. When her tears start to come with less intensity Seth wiggles his nose under her arm and licks her face, making her laugh through her tears.

I help her sit up, and wipe the tear tracks from her cheeks. "everything will be okay, Amelia. "

She blushes and looks away. I hand her a plate of rice and veggies. "Here, eat. It helps. "

She takes it and starts eating, staring down at her plate. I just watch her. Though the food smells revolting to me now, she seems to enjoy it.

After she has eaten a good bit, I speak again. "Sadly we have some things to discuss. "

She looks up at me nervously and swallows her bite. "Are you going to kill me?"

I shake my head. "That is not my intention. I want you to have the life you wanted. So there is a choice for you…"

I take her hand gently. "you can not remain human for the rest of your life, and I don't think it's a wise idea for you to stay human for longer then a few weeks. The pain will remain as long as you are. That is your choice at the moment though. The deadline for your changing is one year from now. "

Seth growls softly, startling her. I glare at him. "Another option, if you don't want to become a vampire, is death. We can make it very quick and easy. You wouldn't feel a thing."

Seth growls again, and Leah does as well. I shove him off the bed.

Amelia is looking down again, looking sad. "I…I don't want this pain anymore…I can't breathe…I can't think… But I'm scared. What if I don't work through it enough, and things go bad when I'm a vampire?"

I squeeze her hand. "The change can heal a lot, Ameila."

She swallows another bite of food. "What would you have done."

I sigh and start to explain what happened to me. As my tale goes on her eyes grow wider and wider.

"My situation at this point was very different from yours. I wasn't even ready to talk to anyone yet. In a way you are stronger then I was. If I had been in your situation…"

I think about it for a second. "I would have asked to be changed. I am a vengeful bitch, and it makes me happy that I'm a human drinking vampire, against all of their wishes. That I am stronger than them, as well. "

Amelia puts her plate aside and lays down again, closing her eyes. "I…I'll think about it.." She sighs. I run my hand through her hair. Soon she falls asleep, no doubt exhausted by today's stress.

When she is deep in sleep I pick her up and carry her to her own room, close to mine. Leah and Seth follow and crawl into the bed with her, keeping her warm. As I close the door behind me Aro wraps his arms around me.


	22. Chapter 22: Bonding

**Sooo… I have decided to make Bella a mother figure for Amelia. It just fits too perfectly.**

**Considering finding Amelia a mate: I was thinking about either Seth or Leah. I don't think Dimitri or Alec would be a good fit, though we will see what happens. Either way she is not ready for love yet for a long time.**

**You guys are getting this little chapter early because I messed up and posted an old chapter instead of chapter 21. i had this written out anyway**

**The song I mention is called "Spanish lady" By celtic woman**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

After putting Amelia in bed Aro and I just cuddle, too tired to do much else. These last few days have taken a lot out of me.

About three hours later we are disturbed by whimpering from Amelia's room. I sigh sadly, getting up and going to her, with Aro following behind me.

I enter the room silently and make eye contact with Seth, who is holding her as she squirms and wiggles in her sleep, having a nightmare.

I go sit on the bed and open my arms, silently asking to take over from Seth. He is reluctant but obeys, laying her gently into my arms. She relaxes soon after, her whimpering quieting down.

I run my hand through her hair and look up at Aro, who is still in the door frame. There is a sorrow in his eyes I have only seen glimpses of, while I was still human.

It takes me a while to realize. Had I been having nightmares while in Volterra with Aro? Why hadn't he told me?

I decide to ask him later, and focus on keeping Amelia calm for the rest of the night.

The days seem to pass slower, yet faster at the same time now. There is not a single moment for rest. Either I am saying goodbye to the vampires that are trickling out of the castle way slower then I wanted, torturing Carlisle or Esme, comforting Amelia, or feeding ravenously because I am with a tasty smelling human most of the time.

Amelia, as I did after being left, does not do much except cry. When we do get her to sleep she has constant nightmares. I am determined to be there for her, but it does take a toll.

By the fifth day I have had enough. After another bout of crying I grab Amelia's arm and pull her out of bed.

"W-what are you doing?" She asks, struggling to try and stay in bed. I pull her to her wardrobe. Leah, in her wolf form beside the bed watches with what I imagine to be approval.

"Enough crying. You need to get out and distract yourself if you ever want to get over him. That's what I did. Out of sight, out of mind. "

I toss some jeans and a sweater int her arms while she tries to protest.

"go clean yourself up now. I am taking you to meet the other queens."

She whines, but is pushed towards the bathroom by Leah. I plop on the bed and sigh in relief when I hear the shower going.

"Do you want to join us, Leah?" She hesitates, but then nods, trotting behind a chamber screen to change to human. She comes out wearing a comfy but cute dress I insisted on her taking from my wardrobe.

She sits on the bed beside me, crinkling her nose at my vampire smell. Likewise she doesn't smell fresh to me, though I haven't said anything.

"You are right, she needs a change of scenery. She's a strong girl if she wants to be. Just like you."

I nod. "I'm not even doing it just because of her. Sitting here all day is driving me crazy. It reminds me too much of me…"

I swallow a lump in my throat. Most likely I will never fully heal, though at least I can try to heal Amelia.

Not long after Amelia emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in the clothes I gave her. She puts on sneakers.

"I really don't want to go today."

I hop off the bed. "Too bad. It's time for a breath of fresh air. Besides, Didyme is angry ad me for flaking on violin lessons. "

I take her hand and lead her, because she doesn't know the lay-out of the castle yet. Leah follows behind us, and so do Alec and Dimitri, who have been appointed as her personal guards. Felix is away, and Jane is most likely in the dungeons.

When we approach Didyme's room I can hear her violin. I smile and knock. "Come in!"

We enter the room, and I casually sit onto the chaise lounge: my usual spot. The guards take positions around the room, and Amy stands there unsurely until I pat the chair beside me.

"Im here for more violin lessons, Didy. And Amelia and Leah are here to sit in."

Didyme gets up from where she had been sitting in her window sill and comes to join us. Her warmth and happiness radiates from her, relaxing Amelia visibly.

"Finally!" Dydime says, smiling. "you will never master it if you don't practice. And I've been dying to meet you, Amelia. My name is Didyme. I am Marcus's wife."

Amy bites her lip as they shake hands. "Marcus is…the bored looking one, right?"

Didyme laughs, her voice tinkling like silver bells. I chuckle. "I pointed out the same thing when I first met him."

Amy blushes and looks down. Didyme grabs her hand. "No offence taken, my dear. Now, shall we get to the music?"

She hands me her violin. I take it into my hand tenderly and smile. It feels good to be able to create something beautiful.

"How about we start with a simple tune, to warm you up?"

I nod and launch into my current favorite song. Amy gasps, and her eyes begin to sparkle. "Oh, oh, I know this one! "

To say the least we are all surprised when she starts to sing, quite beautifully at that.

"As I came down to Dublin city, at the hour of twelve at night. Who should I see but the Spanish lady, washing her feet by candle light. First she washed them, then she dried them, over a fire of amber coals. In all me life I ne'er did see, A maid so sweet about the soul!"

I laugh as Didyme jumps up, twirling around the room, singing along and signing out the events in the story. I pick up the song a bit more and tap my heel to the beat.

All too soon the song comes to an end, and with one last twirl Didyme lands herself on the arm rest of Amelia's chair. Amy herself is panting slightly, regaining her breath. She is grinning widely. I delicately put the violin down.

"That was amazing! I told you it would be a good idea to come join us!"

Amy grumbles but doesn't protest, knowing it is true.

We start to compare songs we know how to play and sing, and find a lot of overlap. Didyme is a big fan of any fantasy themed music, which is right up Didyme's alley.

For hours we sing and dance together, letting worries melt away. Amy genuinely smiles, forgetting all about the Cullens. Even Marcus and Aro join in for a little bit when they find us.

Eventually Amelia starts yawning, so though Didyme wants to continue, I remind her Amy is still human. I hold her hand as we walk into her room. She grumbles, wiggles out of her jeans and lets herself drop on the bed. Within half a minute she is fast asleep.

That night, though not gone, her nightmares are fewer.

She is going to be okay.


	23. Chapter 23: madness

**I need you guy's opinion on how I should continue this fic, because we are nearing the end. We need a plot twist to keep it going. Please PM me if you have a good idea! **

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's pov:**

Slowly I start to see Amelia improve. She spends less time in bed, partially because we tend to drag her out for at least a few days.

She smiles from time to time, especially when we are doing music, but also when the guard is being goofballs, or when we go out into the garden to take care of the plants.

I cant help but feel proud every time she giggles, or she sleeps through the night without needing to be held.

Winter is finally turning into spring, bringing with it new life in the castle as flowers bloom and windows are opened for spring cleaning. Amy insists on helping, and though I insist she doesn't have to, I cant say I wouldn't do the same in her position. Even as a queen I still feel guilty for slacking.

Now Amy is recovering, and she is letting others close I have more time to focus on other things. It is an especially sunny day when I decide I have to face my fears: I have to go see Edward and Alice. I will let them influence me no more.

I get up from my seat in the windowsill and change into simple black jeans and a blood red top. I pull my hair into a ponytail and leave, descending down into the damp, dark dungeons.

As I walk past them Esme and Carlisle both move back fearfully, crawling deeper into the filth in the corner. I have done a number on them lately, taking out my frustrations. Yet still they believe they did the right thing.

They have not fed since coming here, and are starting to feel the hunger pains. Esme's eyes track any blood or human pulse that is brought in, though she has not snapped yet.

Carlisle has held steadfast so far, turning away when humans are brought in. Only once has he tried to snap the human's neck, taking them from their mystery. After a long torture session from both me and Jane he has not done it again.

I ignore them, going ever deeper into the dungeon, where I have not been before. The cells don't have bars here, but are made of metres thick metal, keeping even the strongest vampires in. I try not to think about the resemblance to where I was held captive, though it makes shivers run down my spine.

I follow the thick scent of spilled venom and find the two doors labeled Edward and Alice. I take a deep breath before opening the first one.

Edward is in a truly miserable state. He is suspended in the air by chains around his neck and limbs, allowing for trashing but no escape. His whole body is covered in cuts, breaks and many, many bite marks. Chucks of his rib cage and legs lay on the ground, twitching slightly. His venom is soaked into the floor, and still more is oozing from his wounds, draining him as his body tries to recover.

His eyes are glazed over and unseeing until I let the door fall closed behind me. Edward cries out and bucks, already anticipating the pain. When it does not come his eyes slowly focus on me. He gasps.

"B-bella! Please, just take me out of here… " He groans and pulls at his chains. They barely rattle.

"I can…still forgive you…Just let me go and you'll be mine…. I'll take good care of you…"

A growl rumbles deep in my chest. He still thinks I would fall for that, which means he is far from punished enough.

"You are delusional, Edward. You are nothing but a pathetic worm compared to Aro or me."

His lips curl into that cocky grin I used to love. Now it makes me want to singe his face off.

"You do know that Aro doesn's care about you, do you? He was looking at other women at the ball…You are already losing him."

I snarl, my shield forming a spike and pushing it through his torso, all the way from the base of his neck to his lower back. He screams in agony, throwing his head back. It gives me a lot of sadistic pleasure to see him suffer like that.

"Anything else to say?"

Edward is panting, his eyes flickering between my face and the door. He laughs. "I still…get to you…You can never get rid of me…Soon you will come running back to me…And I will make you my bitch…"

He is undressing me with his eyes. Foul animal. I step up to him, getting right into his face. "I would rather fuck a Pig."

For the second time I gouge his eyes out, tossing them into the corner as he screams, and his venom gushes all over me. It gives me a thrill, almost like a high.

I keep it going, tearing at him as I please, moving around silently, not letting him know where I am going to strike next. Soon he flinches with every step I take.

During a brief respise while I have a guard fetch a human, he starts to speak again.

"I remember watching you sleep…You moaned my name…you touched yourself… Do you still say my name when Aro touches you? I bet you do."

I hiss, sinking my teeth into his exposed throat and tearing his vocal box out.

During the next hours he very much regrets ever speaking to me. He tries to stay silent, to not groan or scream, but he fails miserably. Even the lightest touch startles him.

I only stop many hours later, when I smell Aro's scent at the door. He opens it, and I silently leave, stepping into Aro's arms.

He leads me away, preventing Edward from overhearing us. When we are out of the dungeon he caresses my cheek. I purr in response. "You have been at this too long, my love. It is time for a break."

I nod and lean into him. "I have to face my fears, but you are right. I will clean up, spend some time with Amy, and then get back to it."

He smiles. "I will join you two."

I keep to my word, showering the sticky venom off my skin with Aro. Some heavy petting later we hop out, getting dressed in casual clothes.

We find Amy in the music room, and after some convincing, and a reminder that she needs food, we get her to come eat lunch. We chat while she eats and tells us about the new music she has started learning. If Didyme had not been taken she would have made an attempt, for sure.

"So what have you guys been doing all day?" She asks, swallowing the last bite. I hesitate, But luckily Aro answers before she notices.

"We both have been doing some work that had to be done. It has been so busy lately…"

She nods, seeming satisfied with the answer. "Can we watch a movie later tonight?"

I smile, getting up. "Of course, though for now I need to get back to work. I'll see you later. " I kiss her cheek, then go, back into the bowels of the castle.

I wait a good few minutes, just standing in front of Alice's cell, a hundred decisions forming and being replaced in my mind. That so far has been my preferred torture, because no matter how hard she tries not to, she sees the result from every decision. None of them are pleasant.

When I do finally enter I find her curled up in the corner, restrained by chains around her ankle and neck.

Not a single scar or bite mars her smooth skin, though she is quaking like she has been tortured for days. In a way she was. She even has the same glazed look in her eyes, until they turn to me. They are black as tar now.

"P-please…" She whimpers. "Just tell me what is going to happen! I can't take this anymore! You monster!"

I chuckle mockingly, stepping closer. "Never. You are going to be here, and be tortured by both yourself and us until you have learned your lesson."

I let an idea of the state I want her to be in flicker through my mind. She flinches violently, curling up tighter. "Y-youd turn me into a monster…An emotionless machine…"

I grin, stepping up to her and making her face me. "You will never be free again, little Alice. No amount of torture could make up for how you betrayed my trust, and what you put me through."

With absolutely no warning my hands shoot out, grabbing her arms and yanking them off her torso. She screams like a banshee, writhing on the ground. Clearly she has never been hurt as a vampire before.

It does not take long at all to reduce her to a whimpering, sobbing mess. She, of all of the Cullens is closest to breaking, and when she does she will help me break the others.

I keep it going, tearing at her limbs, biting her frail body, and filling her head with even more ways to torture her.

By the time I leave a few hours later she is curled up on the floor, unresponsive, lost inside her own head.


	24. Chapter 24: Training

**I didn't plan on releasing a chapter today (Though technically it is already tomorrow) But a whole load of scenes came to me, inspired by yet another song. I won't say what song yet, because in the words of Dr River Song: Spoilers **

**Bella's beast is out again, an more bad-ass then ever.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

It's a rainy, stormy morning. I'm sitting in Aro's study, With Amelia beside me, practicing the violin while she sings. I love just listening to her.

Aro is sitting at his desk, working through some reports from the guards. It is peaceful and happy, though I am restless. My beast has not had true satisfaction in a while.

I stop playing then there is a knock on the door, and Felix enters. "Isabella, most of the guard is going to practice fighting, and maybe a game afterwards. Emmett told us he would teach us baseball. Would you join us?"  
I hesitate, glancing over to Amelia, not wanting to interrupt our time together. She nibbles her lip. "Can I watch?"

I exchange a look with Aro, wondering if It is a good idea. She could get hurt very easily. "Fine, but only if you stay in place. I will have to keep a shield around you. "

She nods enthusiastically. I get up and stretch, loosening my muscles. "Go put on something comfortable, meet me in half an hour by the throne room. Felix, guard her. "

Both nod and run off, giggling like school children. I chuckle and go give Aro a kiss. "Join us?"

He nods, getting up and putting his papers away silently. He is well aware of the effect a repeat of baseball with vampires might have.

We go to our room, and I put on some tight fitting clothes suitable for fighting. I don't notice I'm jumpy until Aro puts his hand firmly on my shoulder. I let go of a puff of air.

"I will be fine, Aro. I just need to get this energy out." He nods and kisses me. "Just be careful."

I take his hand, and together we stroll to the throne room. To my surprise Amy is already there, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, with her coat over top. She grins when I approach. "Finally!"

I just chuckle, taking her hand and bringing her to the training room with me. It has been repaired since my last training session a few weeks ago. That was a fun one, though I still don't understand why Caius wants me to know how to battle an extinct species.

I pick up Amelia, taking her to a small balcony area. She glares at me when I put her down. " That wasn't necessary!"

I just chuckle. "you will be out of the way here. Pay attention, and you might remember some moves when you're changed. "

I jump off the balcony, landing on the training floor and placing a bubble around her and Aro, who has joined her on the balcony.

About a third of the guard is present, including Emmett and Jasper, who are now both sporting red eyes. They look healthier and stronger then they ever did before. Rose and Sulpica are on the side lines, watching their men. Caius speaks up, leading the training as usual.

"Today we are pairing up! No powers, last ones standing wins."

I grin, making eye contact with Jasper. "Dibs on the major!" Some of the guards grumble, but I ignore them. Jasper looks at me questioningly while the others pair up.

"Why..?" I shrug. "I want to see what you can do, Jasper. Especially if Ares comes out to play."

He studies me intensely. I squirm, becoming uncomfortable. "You have it too, don't you?"

I look away tensely. "I don't know what you are talking about. " He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "You can't lie to an empath without even trying, Bella. You have your own version of the major."

I sigh. "I call her the beast, for lack of a better description. It has been tough learning to deal with her. Sometimes I feel like I have no control."

Jasper puts his hand on my arm and gives me some positive emotions. "Maybe I can help you with that. After the training?"

I smile but don't answer, because Caius whistles, drawing our attention. I move back to back with Jasper, and the fight begins.

Almost immediately Emmett launches at me leaving Alec, who he partnered with behind. I grab his ankle, slamming him into the ground before he can even touch me. Jasper goes in for the kill, attempting to get his teeth at his neck, but Emmett is saved in the nick of time by Alec.

It is not long before I start to feel it again. That strange thrill I get as the beast comes out to play. It is almost like adrenaline: Increasing my focus, sharpening my senses and keeping me on edge. Had I still been human, my heart would be pounding.

This is where I truly shine.

We move together effortlessly, sensing what the other needs before they could have said it.

The major snatches a vampire from mid air, slamming them into the ground. I pounce, pressing my sharp teeth against their neck, then tossing them against the wall, away from us.

I could barely keep from instinctually ripping their throat out. It has been too long since I could really play. My lust for destruction is ever rising.

I make eye contact with the major, and he grins, radiating the same blood lust. Many more will fall at our feet.

And so the games continue, until almost none are left.

**Amy's POV**

Watching them fight like this is…Magnificent. Isabella and jasper move like one, spiraling around each other on the battlefield like they are dancing. The change in them was almost immediate. Their eyes darkened and their bodies tensed, crouching down ever so slightly.

This is the truest form of a vampire. Dark, violent and with no kindness or compassion. My heartbeat picks up as watch excitedly, trying to memorize every one of their effortless moves. It looks like they don't even have to think about it.

I startle when a hand is put on my shoulder. I look up to see Aro.

"She is magnificent, is she not?" I nod, turning my eyes to the fight again. Amazingly the shield around us has not faltered one bit.

Aro sighs. "I worry for her, so much…more then she will ever know. "

I frown, getting up and turning to him. "Why? Is she okay?"

He shakes his head. "In a way, she is not. Her beast inside is a sign of it. She has been broken too many times…And I do not know how to heal her. Her condition is so rare in vampires, and it is even more rare for vampires like her to survive what shapes them. "

I mull over the information, frowning. "Is she hurting? When she is like this?"

I turn my head when a guard is tossed into the shield.

"I believe, in a way, she is. She is reliving the events that made her this way. She is running off survival instincts. "

I nod, not knowing what to do with the information. I look down, starting to see the final fight begin. Aro leans over the railing slightly, getting a closer look.

**Bella's pov**

My head buzzes and my muscles shake. The fight has gone on longer then I had expected, with most opponents avoiding me and The major like the plague.

Finally we dispose of the last pair, facing our final opponent: Caius. I know his fighting style well, but there is no doubt that he is more experiences.

Caius grins, looking at us both from a half crouch. "Everyone on their own now."

Before he even speaks his final words both The major and me spring into action, going for Caius. It is easier to deal with distraction first before facing the strongest opponent.

Caius manage to slip out from under me and throws the major off, but he can not keep it up for long.

Soon he falls, his neck exposed by Jasper, sliced through easily.

When he is off the battle field the Major and me face each other, circling around slowly, looking for an opening to strike.

I go for the kill first, too impatient to keep this dance going. As soon as I see his grin I realize my mistake.

He plucks me out of the air like I am a fallen leaf, and wraps his arm around my torso. I flail and snarl, managing to bring an arm up and tear at his shoulder, nearly ripping it off. He hisses and in one swift move tears my arm off, then places his teeth on my exposed neck.

I have lost.


	25. Chapter 25: Understanding

**I had great fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys are going to enjoy reading it!**

Jasper gets off me, giving me space to recover. I sit on the ground, stunned by the pain, and staring at my arm after it is tossed towards me. It reminds me so much of being in that cell, of being bitten and nearly ripped apart…

I can hardly keep the beast from rising up and tearing the whole castle down in rage, but I shove her down. "They are friends…not enemies…Allies…" I remind myself, mumbling. The beast lays down, still alert, but stable at least. The battle has satisfied her.

I shudder, licking the exposed flesh of my torn arm, and pressing it where it belongs. I hiss in pain, tensing up as I watch it knit together.

After a good ten minutes of calming myself down I get up from the ground and remove the bubble Around Aro and Amy. He helps her get down, then comes to me, kissing me gently. I purr, relaxing against him. As the pain starts to fade into a dull ache the beast returns to slumber, allowing me to breathe easy again. For now at least.

Amy is smiling. "That was absolutely awesome! You have to teach me how to fight when I'm changed. "

I chuckle. "I won't go easy on you. Anyway, you should go take a nap, since the baseball game will be moved to tonight. And Heidi is bringing food after that, right?"

Amy looks away, pretending not to hear the last part. She is not comfortable with the idea of eating humans yet, but she is getting there.

Aro nods, wrapping his arms around me briefly. "Yes my love. But for now, go with the major… I really do believe he can be able to help you manage your beast. "

I sigh, kissing him gently, then going to Jasper. The last of Ares is just leaving him. I can tell. I wait a small distance away until he gets up.

We leave the training room in comfortable silence. I let him lead, and he takes me to the library, where he sits in a reading nook in the far back. I sit across from him, pulling my leg under me.

For a few minutes he studies me, while I look back at him.

"first things first, I guess. Have you named your beast?"

I shake my head, frowning. "Why would I?"

He weaves his fingers together. "Separation, Isabella. The beast is like a separate person inside you. She doesn't define you, but she could. She wants to. Always pushing at you to come out. Am I correct?"

I stare at him, surprised. That sums it up exactly. "That is why you need to name her. So you can separate your true self from the beast. If you don't, she could take over in times of distress. It happened to me for many years, in the newborn wars…"

He sighs and shakes his head. "But that is not relevant at the moment. Do you know a good name?"

I think about it for a few seconds, leaning back in my chair. "Aro compared me to a war goddess, after I had an episode… And you call your beast Ares, don't you? So how about…Bellona?"

He smiles. "Roman goddess of war, consort of Mars… The name suits you, but I think it is too close to your usual name. How about looking further then classical mythology?"

He gets up, picking up a book on different mythologies. He starts rapidly leaving through it.

"Kara Māte, baltic goddess of war…Jiutian Xuannü, chinese… Sandraudiga, germanic… Freyja, Norse.."

I sit up straighter. "I actually have some Norse ancestry. Dad's family came from Norway."

He returns to the right page and skims over it. "It does suit you. A major goddess. Goddess of war, death, sex and some other things. Wife of Óðr, god of frenzied maddess. Often compared to Odin, overseer of Valhalla. "

I lean back, thinking about it. "It feels…right, somehow. I think she likes it." Indeed the beast… Freyja, is purring inside me.

"Freyja it is then." Jasper says, closing the book and putting it down. "Now, you need to learn to work with her. At the moment it is a battle, right? A battle you can not always win?"

I nod. It is draining to constantly have to think about her, to suppress her.

"You need to talk to her, Isabella. Treat her like you would want to be treated. Make her see that being on guard constantly is not needed, and in turn let her know she is free to come out when danger is near."

**Jasper's POV:**

I study Isabella as she thinks about what I just said. The same doubt I used to have is now plaguing her mind. I can tell that she is frightened of Freyja, As I used to be frightened of Ares.

Sadly she will need to learn to deal with it, or Freyja could very well consume her. I can still remember being in the newborn armies, Ares leading my every move…I was not myself, nor was I happy.

I fear that, if Isabella lands herself in trouble, the same could happen. I could see it in her before the training. The shifty eyes, tense body, the way she moves, ready to pounce or run… It is simply not healthy.

For now Freyja is satisfied, but she will return, always stronger then the last time, until Bella deals with it.

She sighs, getting up and starting to pace.

"I don't even know where to begin. I mean, I can sort of communicate with her, but often she just doesn't listen. Sorry for nearly ripping your arm off by the way."

I laugh. "Sorry for ripping your arm off completely. Ares wasn't expecting it, so he reacted."

She flinches and looks away, rubbing her shoulder. She should really have let Aro help her heal, but I know she is stubborn, and the scar would have been bigger had another vampire's venom been mixed in..

I get up from my seat and sigh. "In the end you need to learn how to deal with Freyja on her own, Isabella. Only you can now what works for you. Just…don't let her consume you."

She looks at me pleadingly. I shake my head. "I recommend spending the next few hours with her. Mediate, bring her up to the surface, and talk to her. Start to understand her. She should be less volatile then usual at the moment. "

I pat her shoulder, then depart, leaving her to her thoughts.

**Bella's POV:**

I stay in the library, Jasper's words swirling through my head. Could this really work? I honestly doubt it very much.

Freyja is much like a fire. Always burning in the background, tearing at my insides, and flaming up higher when given the chance.

If I have to be completely honest with myself, she terrifies me. What if she really manages to take over, and even Aro can not bring me back?

I get up and walk out, deciding it does not harm to follow Jasper's advice. She is calm now, so I can push her down again if I need to.

I go to my room and sit on the bed, legs crossed. I close my eyes, and try to remember the things I learned during the few weeks mom was into mediating when I was fourteen.

Quickly I get frustrated, growling and digging my fingers into my knees.

I almost laughs when the beast…when Freyja wakes, responding to the emotions. I decide to picture her as Aro described her to me. Slowly as I increase my focus I begin to fall into a trance.

I can see her… Standing in front of me, looking every bit of the battle-goddess she is. Her hair is wild and chaotic, her stance is battle-ready, and her eyes are like burning coals.

She looks exactly like me, but somehow not as well. A darker version. The evil hidden inside me. A grin twists onto her lips as she starts to circle me. I feel small, like a prey under the gaze of a predator, but I hold firm.

She speaks first, her voice like a seductive putt, trying to lull me into false comfort. "Finally you decide to face me…"

I look into her eyes. "Yes. It is past due time that we talk."

She chuckles, stopping in front of me. She reaches out, but I don't move back.

"There is no need to talk. Only war will solve anything. Every time you feed or fight, I grow stronger…And you can not help yourself."

I shake my head. "That is not true. We can be safe without fighting constantly. " I smile. "Remember Aro? Our mate? He has ruled for many years, and most of those were in peace."

She looks at me with excitement. "Aro. My Aro!"

I shake my head. "Our Aro. We need to protect him, to keep him safe. And we can not do that if we destroy what we have built for so long…"

She thinks about it, tilting her head as a wild animal might do. In fact, almost everything about her is animalistic.

She looks at me again. "I want to protect my mate. Make him happy. But I can't stay away always. I need to feed. I need to hunt. If I do not, I will drive us both insane."

I chuckle. "We are already insane."

Before she can react again I am thrown out of my trance by a hand on my shoulder. As my eyes open Freyja snarls, throwing the intruder off me. Only after a couple of seconds do I realize that it is Aro who touched me, and who is now on top of the shattered remains of my vanity.

I gasp and rush to him, picking him up from the rubble. "I'm so sorry! " I run my hands all over him, making sure I did not hurt him. My eyes are filling with venom tears.

Freya is likewise freaking out, wanting to protect our mate, but not having an enemy to protect him from.

I pull Aro to the bed and lay him down, nuzzling him and starting to undress him. I need to make sure he is all right.

I inspect every single inch of his body, and mark him with my scent for good measure. He does not protest, instead purring and running his hands through my hair and down my back.

After two hours I can finally relax, knowing that he is okay. I lay on top of him and smile as Freya lays down, returning to her slumber.


	26. Chapter 26: Destruction

**Disclaimer: I don't do baseball, so most of the stuff about that is kind of pulled out of my ass. Feel free to correct me on anything I said wrong. Also just yesterday I realized that Sulpica, in the canon, is Aro's mate, not Caius's. So…oops. Still going to keep it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

We rush to clean up and get dressed when Aro reveals why he interrupted me: everybody is ready to go play baseball.

I put on new, simple clothes, and Aro puts on one of his suits, as well as a cloak, just in case.

Almost two hours after we were supposed to be there we get to the throne room. The royals and upper guard glare at me, while the lower guards just grumble in annoyance. I notice the Rose, Em and Jasper are in the baseball outfits they wore that fateful day. I quickly look away.

"Couldn't you wait to fuck him, bells?" Emmett asks playfully. I growl and use my shield to push him over. "Shut up"

Thankfully Jasper comes to my rescue. "I gave her stuff to do, Em. Stop being a little bitch, and let's go!"

Amelia was napping on my throne, cuddled up inside a big, puffy jacket. I go to her side and gently shake her awake. She grumbles, but after some more coaxing gets up. Em offers to carry her, and we take off, to a field miles into the country side, where nobody will stumble upon us, and the noise we make will not be heard. The full moon shines down on us.

When we get there plates are quickly laid out, and teams are made. I end up with , among others, Rose. The sight of her getting ready brings me back to that day, and I almost expect to hear Edward talk to Carlisle right beside me. I squeeze my hands into fists, until Jasper sends me a shot of calm.

The ones who are not playing, including The wolves set up at the far end of the field, sitting on logs, or in Didyme's and Amelia's case, a picnic blanket.

Emmett enthusiastically explains the rules of the normal game, as well as adaptations to make it more fun to play as a vampire.

We begin to play, rotating through teams so everybody gets a turn. I discover that it is actually quite fun, and I soon get really into it, putting my full speed into running after the ball, and pumping to get it.

After one or two rounds Marcus and Caius even join the game, With Marcus being put in my team. We coordinate well, and win another round.

It is well into the night when we start to wind down. The training and games have taken a lot out of most of us. We decide for one more round, with my team against Jane's.

I stand at the base plate, holding my bat firmly, with my eyes on the guard who is throwing. He grins cockily, and I grin back the same way. As soon as the ball has connected with the bat I take off across the field, the wind and rain whipping around me. The ball goes far out, giving me more then enough time to reach third plate, and turn to try and make it a home run. One of the other team has gone after the ball, and is out of sight behind a hill.

Just as i reach home base I hear a sound that makes my heart sink with fear.

A savage growl rings across the field, followed by an agonized scream. That growl…It is not human or vampire. It is something much different, something that strikes fear in the hearts of vampires.

The body of the guard is tossed from behind the hill, and a horrific creature reveals itself, carrying the guard's head. It most of all looks like A big grey wolf, but that does not even come close to reality. Bald or mattered patches are throughout it's fur, and it keeps its body halfway between wolf and Human, upright but slightly hunched over.

It's eyes are a toxic yellow, and it's muzzle is full of sharp teeth. Venom and saliva drip out. A werewolf. A child of the moon.

Things happen fast. Too fast. Guards surround me, attempting to protect me as the wolf charges into our group, and I come to a terrifying realization. All our most vulnerable members are in one spot, and the wolf is charging right at them.

"Aro!" I scream, jumping over the guards and running at them. He is far away. Too far.

I watch helplessly as the wolf pounces on my mate, tossing him. He flies like a limp rag doll, and then lays on the ground unmoving.

Battle breaks out in full force, though we are at a disadvantage, many of us worn out already. The wolf has torn apart three guards before any of us land a hit.

Guards surround the wolf as Didyme picks up Amy, running a safer distance away. The pack changes, surrounding the werewolf.

I try to focus, to summon Freyja and fight to my full potential, but I can't. She is pushed too far down, right when I need her. Why didn't we feed before departing? Why did we not take more precaution?

The wolf snarls, spinning in circles, watching his flanks. Each time guards pounce he is ready, tossing them off or tearing them to shreds within a second.

I lunge blindly, not thinking straight. Not knowing what I am doing without Freyja's help.

Jasper snatches me from the air and hands me over to two lower guards. I fight against them, screaming and crying, trying to avenge my mate, but they will not let me.

The battle is gruesome. Never could I have imagined the destruction a single werewolf could cause. Body parts fly, and though we get the wolf to bleed, he will simply not slow down.

Half the guard is missing pieces by the time we manage to break him down enough.

He lays in a heap in the mud, panting and growling as Jane applies her torture to him from a safe distance. One of his eyes is gouged out, his ribs are broke, his hind leg is at an odd angle, and a sizable chunk is missing from his flank.

I run to Aro, kneeling by his side and carefully pulling him up. He is in a bad state, panting as he tries to work through the pain. Under his arm and his torn suit I see deep bite marks in his ribs that are not healing.

He tries to soothe me, of all things, to tell me he is fine. There is no time to argue, so I just support him as we return to the guard.

Caius is standing over the werewolf, frowning with his teeth bared. He is about to strike the final blow.

"Stop!" I say, putting Aro on a log and going to them. I need to take the lead now.

"We need to question him. To know his motives, and to find out if there are any others. "

Caius snarls, stepping away from the wolf. The wolf turns his head to me and grins, starting to change back into a human form.

"You…won't get much… Information out of me… " He starts coughing up blood. His end is near, if we want it or not. I pin him with my shield and stand over him.

"Why are you here?" I ask, my tone tense. He laughs. "To deliver a message…From my ancestors…"

I break his arm, making him howl. "Do not mock me, foul creature!"

He growls and shakes his head to clear his mind. "My message…" He grind wickedly. When he starts to speak it is with practiced ease and a sinister tone, almost singing it.

"Think on the battle cost  
This time the wolf has lost  
Beaten and broken and blind.  
Better beware my Lord…"

Amelia steps closer, shaking like a leaf and looking dazed. She speaks softly, finishing the wolf's words.

"Better prepare, my lord  
I was the least of my kind…"

The wolf takes over again. I hold Amelia back from approaching him further.

"Look on the damage done  
Here by a single one  
What do you think a full pack will do?"

The wolf lays down, returning to animal form as the light starts to fade from his eyes. I snarl, needing to know what is happening, but it is already too late.

I turn to Amy, who is staring at the corpse with wide eyes. "Werewolfs don't usually walk alone…"

Aro gets up and stumbles to us, Clutching his wound. I rush to come and support him. "Amelia, what is going on? How do you know those words?"

She looks at us with fear. "I-it's a song…Fairly recent… I even have it in a spotify playlist. "

Seth wraps his arms around her. She whimpers, then breaks down in sobs, collapsing in his arms.

I shake my head with a sigh, sitting Aro down. Silently I go count up the damage.


	27. Chapter 27: Tension

**I'm not too stoked with this chapter, but I need to put something out, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella's pov**

I spend the next days in a daze. Never could I have thought the Volturi could be defeated like this.

Five guards were lost, torn too many shreds to ever be put together well. I burned them myself, for lack of anyone else being able to do it.

But they were not our only loss. Werewolf saliva is toxic to us. Being bitten, or even slightly scraped does terrible things to us. Burning fevers to rival the change. Delirium. Headaches that can make our kind rip ourselves apart, just to make it stop.

It can easily lead to death, and so it does to three more guards before the end of the week.

Six who were bitten are still alive: Aro, Alec, Renata, two guards, and Leah, who shows no symptoms beyond the wound not healing quite as quick as it is supposed to.

Once again I tear my time to multiple purposes: Battle strategy with Caius, Endless training sessions with the Major, and most importantly, Caring for Aro.

**Day one**: Aro collapsed upon our arrival home, and I carried him to our room as he started to squirm and become hot to the touch. A sickly green hue appeared in his glazed eyes not long after. He is unable to lift his head, let alone walk, and by dawn on the new day he is incoherent, consumed by fever dreams. He screams and writhes, clawing at the bed, and any who come close except me.

It is agony to hear him mutter, to people who are not there. Half of the time he speaks ancient Greek. Many times do I hear the names of gods and goddesses of death across many religions

**Day two: **He has started pleading to me. For death, for the end of his pain, and for him to be mine. He does not remember that we are mated. He thinks I am some sort of angel or goddess, and sometimes a demon when his aches are especially painful. I try my best to soothe his worries, when I am not away Training with the Major, or discussing war strategy with Caius. I am not nearly with him as much as I would like.

**Day four: **The third day had been much the same as the second. The fourth day however brought a new, worrying development. Aro's pain had increased, and centralized in his head. In the morning when I was beside him, it had been fairly easy to soothe him, and keep him from constantly clawing at his head. However I was called away again, and while I was gone he had dragged himself out of bed, and towards the roaring fire in the hearth.

That earned the guard who was supposed to watch him a long torture session which helped to smooth my frazzled emotions.

Now it is the tenth day, and Aro is starting to recover. He is coherent again, though still in a sleep-like state for most of the day. With a sigh I close my journal and look over to my beloved mate, who is curled up in bed, in a cocoon of blankets, as deep in slumber as a vampire can be.

I get up and brush a strand of hair out of his face, and tug a blanket further across his shoulder. I place a kiss on his forehead and wrap my cloak around myself, departing. It is time for another training session, followed by war strategy.

As I walk through the halls I think about Freyja. She and I have come to a kind of truce. She wanted to come out, as soon as she was able, but I convinced her that would not help. Pure rage can not defeat a pack of werewolves.

I enter the training halls, and look around at all the guards present. The inner most guard is clustered in a group in a corner. I come join them, and make eye contact with Jane. She has a haunted, broken look in her eyes. Alec has not been doing nearly as well as Aro.

Silently I wrap my arms around her. She shudders, holding back sobs. I sigh, and release her when Jasper calls for the training to begin.

Training is more grueling then It ever was before. Mistakes are not permitted. If you lose focus for one second there is a large chance you get a limb torn off.

After three hours of that I am left feeling drained. My work however is still not done. I wrap my cloak around myself and follow Caius to his study. When we enter I am surprised to find Aro there, with Didyme and Marcus beside him.

I go to him and kiss his hand. "Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

He shakes his head. "I have to. We have some important matters to discuss…"

I sit down, frowning. Caius sits in his usual place behind his desk and nods. "I agree"

I raise an eyebrow, unaware that they have talked at all lately.

Aro grabs my hand and kisses it. "Isabella…I, and Caius as well, believe we need to free the Cullens." Marcus makes a noise of agreement.

I tense up and hiss. "Never!"

He tightens his grip on my hand. "Just hear us out, my love. They could be valuable allies."

I pull away. "No they wouldn't! they would betray us in a heartbeat."

He sighs. "They are broken, my love. They have been for weeks. Now is the time to lure them in with sweet lies. They will be loyal to only us."

I growl. "This is a bad idea, Aro. Maybe that would work on Carlisle and Esme, and even on Alice, but Edward is still his usual psychotic self. "

He looks in my eyes with concern. I look away, feeling vulnerable. I know I am being unreasonable, but it just feels…wrong.

"I have to be there, if we are ever going to attempt this. I will tear them to shreds at the first sign of betrayal."

He kisses me sweetly. I relax under his touch. "I promise, my love. "

Caius stands up. "The sooner we do this, the better. Shall we?"

I groan but get up as well. "Fine…"

Aro rises as well, slower then normal, but stable at least. "I will be there with you every second of the way."

I take a deep breath, and we depart to the dungeon. First we go to Carlisle and Esme's cells. Both are sitting in a corner, leaning against the wall, their red eyes gleaming.

A few weeks ago Esme was the first to give in. Carlisle followed soon after, urged on by her.

At first he struggled, gagging on the blood, his body rejecting it. But now, after some training, he feeds equally eagerly as any other vampire.

When we get into sight they each move back, whimpering and weakly growling. I crouch down, making eye contact with Carlisle.

"Come here…do as I say, and I won't hurt you…"

He hesitantly crawls closer, his body close to the ground. When he is close enough I gently grab his chin. "You can leave this place.. I can free you. But only if you do as we say…you need to earn your freedom."

He frowns. "I…I don't understand…Please…" I chuckle, standing up and casually unlocking the cell door. He freezes, his eyes flickering to the exit. I place a hand on his shoulder.

"We are upon war…And the enemy would not hesitate to kill any of us, Carlisle. If you fight with us, you are free. You will be fed, and live a good life.…Will you, Carlisle?"

He nods eagerly, stepping closer to me. He is so easy to please, after months of pain. I smile, enjoying seeing him so weak and obedient. He will never cause trouble again.

After Carlisle, Esme follows easily, Just as eager for a respite from the pain. I have a guard bring some humans over, and watch as they feed eagerly. There is not much of their old selves left.

I leave them licking blood off the carcass, and go further into the dungeon.

As soon as we open the door, Alice is as close to us as her chains will allow, on her knees, begging.

"Please, please, let me out! I'd do anything, anything! Just no more!"

I coo, caressing her face. "You will do whatever we need of you…you will fight, and you will use your power. " She nods and nuzzles into my hand. "Thank you so much… I don't deserve…"

I chuckle and start to undo her chains. She waits patiently, watching. Afterwards I have more humans summoned. She tears into them with vengeance, chunks of flesh flying through the dirty cell, with more blood landing on the ground and her body then in her mouth. I step back to remain clean, and watch in amusement.

"You will be a good soldier indeed, after some training." She does not react, lost in her blood lust. Aro grabs my hand, and we leave. The guards will deal with her.

I tense up when I approach Edward's cell. I will not be sweet with him. The others have served their sentence and learned their lessons, but I honestly believe Edward did not. Last time I tortured him he still tried to make me kiss him.

Aro takes the lead after putting on gloves. He opens the door and walks in, and I follow right behind.

Edward is slouched against the wall, still recovering from his most recent torture session. I grin when I notice him trying and failing to appear like he is fine.

Aro steps forward. "Ah, young one…It has been long since I have seen you. I am here to free you… "

Edward struggles but succeeds to stand up, and raises his eyebrow. I chuckle. Aro grabs my hand as he continues to speak.

"All you will need to do to earn your freedom is help us."

Edward stares at us both, gaping. "You mean it?"

Aro caresses Edward with his gloved hand. The sight of it angers me, but I hold my mouth. "yes, young one. A war is brewing, and if you fight with us, you are free."

Edward hesitates, then nods, looking down.

I tense up. It feels wrong, so very wrong. I would have never expected him to give in so easily.

My eyes flicker to the guards, who step closer at my silent command. Not able to stand this any longer without interfering I leave the cell, going towards my room.


	28. Break

**Hi dear readers!**

**Sadly i am losing steam on writing this fic, so I am going to take a break untill i find new inspiration. **

**you guys can help by giving me suggestions on how to continue, or even writing a chapter, or part of a chapter. anyone who contributes will be credited.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
